Knight of Miracles
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary's inside. I don't own Digimon, Storm Hawks, or any other cartoons, books, movies, anime, or shows that I've crossover. I only own my OCs. AerrowXFemDavis
1. Bio

**_Chapter 0: Bio_**

 **Adoptive Name:** **Camellia **Crystal Anderson****

 **Biological Name: Amber Anya Nightingale**

 ** **Title(s): Keyblade Master of Miracles. Digimon of Miracles. Princess of Miracles. Hawk Blader. Mistress of Crystal Beasts. Mistress of Dragons and Beasts.****

 ** **Alias: Tsuki****

 ** **Birthday:** December, 13 1991**

 ** **Blood Status: Half-Blood****

 ** **Age(s): 16****

 ** **Gender: Female****

 ** **Species: ¾ Human and ¼ Fox Demon****

 ** **Height: 5'3 (160 cm)****

 ** **Weight: 55kg (121 lbs.)****

 ** **Human Appearance (Blood Adoption):**** Teal hair with slight spikes hair to her neck with fox-like ears and tail, short side fringe, amethyst eyes, long eyelashes, fair skin with three whisker-like markings her cheeks, cupid shaped naturally red lips, and slim body. Markings of dragon parts on her body, a head on her right arm, follow by a claw on her upper right arm. Wings on her chest, followed by another claw on her upper left arm and a tail on her left arm. A huge scar on her chest.  
 **  
 **Human Appearance (Before Blood Adoption):**** Messy black hair to her neck, magenta eyes, long eyelashes, fair skin, and slim body.  
 **  
 **Demon Appearance:**** Spiky silvery white hair to her mid-back, short side fringe, emerald eyes with black slits, long eyelashes, tanned skin with three darker whisker-like markings her cheeks, cupid shaped naturally red lips, slim body, silvery white fox-like ears and tail. Markings of dragon parts on her body, a head of something on her right arm, follow by a claw on her upper right arm. What seemed to be wing on her chest, followed by another claw on her upper left arm and a tail on her left arm. A huge scar on her chest.  
 **  
 **Fox Appearance:**** A female fox with teal fur and amethyst eyes. A huge scar on her chest.

 **Usual Outfit:** A blue-turtlenecked T-shirt with a white hawk image on the front, with black fitting jeans, black wrist bands, white socks, mahogany steel-toed boots, and buckles around her waist and leg. She usually wears her 3-D and three pouches on her belt (one's for her weapons and scrolls and the other two are deck hostlers). Around her neck is a pair or circular blue goggles and a blue cloak with the hood wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion.

 **Home World:** Earth

 **Other Residences:** Spirit World. Land of Departure. Digital World. Castle Oblivion.

 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.

 **Likes:** Peace, make new friends, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.

 **Dislikes:** Evil, thunder, lightning, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, dueling, Beyblading, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, playing soccer, playing her guitar.

 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.

 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.

 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, talented pilot, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.

 **Weaknesses:** worries about family and friends, weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, anxiety disorder.

 **Best Friend(s):** Veemon, Yubel, Kuriboh, Keith, Watapon, Ruby, Tai, Ken, and Kari

 **Crush/Love interest:** NA

 **Hogwarts House:** Ravenclaw

 **Information:** Camellia was formerly known as Amber Anya Nightingale, she was abandoned by her only family, her older brother Drake Nightingale at Balkov Abbey where she met Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spence, and Ian. One day when they were escaping from the abbey, the boys decided to distract the guards in order to let Amber escape. As she was running, she fell down from a cliff, badly hurting herself. Thankfully, Jaden Muto and Jesse Anderson were near there, taking care of another Duel Spirit problem. Jesse and Jaden found her and took her to the closest Hunter Organization hospital to get her treated. When she came around, they found out that she can see spirits like them. Plus, she begged them not to send her there. Knowing about children since, Jesse is a social worker, he called his wife/Jaden's younger twin, Roselyn and told her about Amber. Roselyn of course told Jesse to bring her home as soon as possible. So, Jesse brought Camellia home where she got to know Jesse and his wife. They showed Camellia what it was like growing up as a normal child. Then when Camellia was six, they decided to Blood Adopted her as one of her own. With the help of the Hunter Organization, they created fake documents for her and change her name from Amber Anya Nightingale to Camellia Crystal Anderson. There she went through the adventures of being a DigiDestined with her adoptive cousin. From the Blood Adoption, Camellia inherited some of her Roselyn's powers. She had also been tested by her family's healer and was found to have a mild case of an anxiety disorder. She's also the Eve of Hellfire of Chaos.

 **Family:**  
 **Father:** Jesse Anderson (adoptive father). Damien Nightingale †.  
 **Mother:** Roselyn Anderson (née Muto, Human/Fox Demon Hybrid, adoptive mother). Anya Nightingale (née Yoru) †.  
 **Brother(s):** John Anderson (2nd younger adoptive brother). Drake Nightingale (Biological older brother). Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure).  
 **Sister(s):** Sayuri Anderson (1st younger adoptive sister).  
 **Aunt(s):** Alexis Muto (née Rhodes, adoptive aunt). Ginny Muto (née Weasley, adoptive aunt).  
 **Uncle(s):** Harry Muto (Harry Potter, adoptive uncle). Jaden Muto (adoptive uncle).  
 **Cousin(s):** James Muto (adoptive cousin). Albus Muto (adoptive cousin). Lily Muto (adoptive cousin). Haruto Muto (adoptive cousin).  
 **Grandfather(s):** Yugi Muto (adoptive grandfather). Andrew Anderson (adoptive grandfather).  
 **Grandmother(s):** Ivy Muto (née Hoshi, adoptive grandmother). Madison Anderson (née Taylor, adoptive grandmother).

 **Servamp:** Hellfire of Chaos (Ignis)

 **Familiar(s):** NA

 **Occupation(s):** Keyblade Master of Miracles. DigiDestined of Miracles, Courage, and Friendship. Huntress. Duelist. Blader. X-Men.

 **Alignment:** Good

 **Goal(s):**  
Wants to find her brother.  
Find her place in life.  
Figure out what her dreams mean.

 **Allies:** Veemon, Ignis, Ayame, Crystal Beasts, Watapon Yubel, Kuriboh, Dorumon, Guilmon, Keith, Haruto, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Kari, Hawkmon Armadillomon, Wormmon, Yolei, Cody, Ken, BBA, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, numerous Final Fantasy and The World Ends with You characters, and numerous Disney characters, allied Demon clans, Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, Mother, Lawless, World End, All of Love, Tetsu, Mikuni, Misono, Mahiru, Licht.

 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, evil demons, evil spirits, rival Demon clans.

 **Power(s):** **  
 **Enhanced senses:**** Due to being ¼ Fox Demon, Camellia's senses are more sensitive than normal Humans'.  
 **Magical abilities:** Like her family on her adoptive mother's side, she is a witch and can use magic. She can even use magic with her Keyblades and her Arashi.  
 **Psychic abilities:** Camellia has psychic abilities. She can even use telepathy in order to communicate. Plus, can teleport to one place to another, she can teleport herself with others, but with a limit. She can bring her Duel Monsters to life and cause real damage to her opponents.  
 **Heal:** For as long as Camellia can remember she can heal people injures but not herself.  
 **Sensing evil:** When Camellia can sense anything that's evil thanks to her 6th sense. This ability comes in handy when Camellia is by herself.  
 **Seeing and hearing spirits:** Ever since Camellia was little, she has had the ability to see and hear spirits. Camellia can see Bit Beasts also.  
 **Acrobacy:** From her times training with her adoptive mother, Camellia became very flexible.  
 **Superhuman endurance:** Camellia can run for ever long time, but can't fight for a long time or withstand torture or pain ever long.  
 **Superhuman strength:** Camellia is strong for her age, she can fight a Mega Level Digimon without using her Digimon or Demon half.  
 **Controlling the elements:** Due to her mother being an Elemental Witch, she inherited her abilities to control the elements.  
 **Parselmouth:** A gift that she inherited from one of her ancestors.  
 **Control over dark monsters:** Due to her adoptive mother being the reincarnation of the Supreme Knight, Camellia inherited her powers and can control dark monster without being control.

 **Techniques:**  
 ** _Copycat:_** Just by watching others, Camellia and Ignis are able to copy their allies or opponents' attacks.  
 ** _Fire Tornado:_** With her broom or naginata, they able to combine Ignis flames and Camellia's wind magic or justus to make a tornado of fire.  
 ** _Heart Song:_** Depending on the song, she can give Ignis power boosts or stun her opponents.  
 ** _Journey to the Past:_** When singing a song of sadness, Camellia makes them show the past memories of her opponents.  
 ** _Paralysis:_** When Camellia plays a certain song, she can paralyze her opponents. This technique works on people with tainted hearts. Camellia uses this technique to find out if they have a tainted heart.

 **Weapon(s):**  
 **Keyblade of Blazing Phoenix and Blizzard Wolf (Dual Keyblades):** Blazing Phoenix and Blizzard Wolf are Keyblades based on her closest friends, Kai and Tala.  
 **Heart of Miracles:** A Keyblade that's based on her Crest, Miracles.  
 **Arashi (Orichalcum katana):** Camellia's weapon that she created when she joined the Hunter Organization. She can fuse her magic and/or charka with it and purified Akuma and Corrupted Akumra.  
 **Small Blade:** A strange blade that was given to her and could transform in a huge scythe.  
 **Orichalcum Shurikens, Senbons, Windmill Shuriken and Kunais:** Due to her mother being a Kunoichi, Camellia could use her magic and/or charka on them. They're all made of Orichalcum.  
 **Summoning scrolls:** The scrolls allow to transport heavier things for Camellia, along with other important things.  
 **Smoke bombs:** When in need of cover, Camellia throws smoke bombs onto the ground, causing a huge smoke to cover so that she could make a quick escape.  
 **Exploding pouches:** A variation on the exploding note, these small pouches can be attached to a target and then explode a few seconds later.  
 **Broom (1st Lead):** Due to her love of flying and Quidditch, Camellia's first Lead became a Broom in the shape of a Firebolt. Despite its looks, it's capable of injuring vampires and/or other demons like other Leads and uses her magic and/or charka. Camellia also uses it for transportation.  
 **Black gloves and boots (2nd Lead):** Her second Lead is a pair of black boots and gloves that increase her strength, move quickly and jump up off walls or from the ground. She uses this Lead for offense in her fights.  
 **Naginata (3rd Lead):** Camellia acquires this Lead during her battle with Higan. Unlike her Broom, it gives Camellia more offensive power like her boots and gloves.  
 **Headset (4th Lead):** Camellia's fourth Lead is a headset that she sings into, making soundwaves that have different effects on opponents; some of them are paralysis and forcing her opponents to remember their past, depending on the song she sings. She also makes soundwaves by drawing music notes on their body. When fighting together with Ignis, Camellia's singing gives Ignis a power boost. She can also combine attacks with Lawless and Licht due to their attack being music-based.

 **Nickname(s):** Cam. Little Gem (Jesse's nickname). Vixi (Tala's nickname). Kiseki (Kai's nickname). Foxy (Bryan's nickname). Vixi (Spencer's nickname). Fuyu (Ian's nickname). Oneechan (Sayuri and John's nickname). Dawn (Ren's nickname). Ivy (Hisoka's nickname).

 **Crest(s):** Miracles, Courage, and Friendship

 **Beyblade:** Storm Taka

 **Bit Beast:** Taka

 **Digimon Partner(s):** Veemon

 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 ** _Feather Storm!_** ** _  
_**Silvery feathers sharpened like knives rained down on its opponent.  
 ** _Heaven's Crucifix!_** ** _  
_**A cross shaped light hits its opponent sending its down into the earth, but doesn't hurt allies.  
 ** _Angel's Melody!_** ** _  
_**Sings a smoothing lullaby to calm the raging opponent.  
 _"Look to the past_ _  
 _As we head to the future to reclaim the Digital World_  
 _With faith in ourselves and trust in each other_  
 _We live by the lessons we've learned_  
 _As we work towards one solution_  
 _To our Spirit Evolution."_  
_  
 **Beast Spirit:** Kitsunemon  
 ** _Blazing Claws!_** ** _  
_**Silver flames covering Kitsunemon's legs, using them to attack her opponent.  
 ** _Fox Blitz!_** ** _  
_**A lightning form of a larger nine-tailed fox shocks her opponent.  
 ** _Ice Fire!_** ** _  
_**Fires ice shards cover in flames from her mouth and fires at her opponent.  
 ** _Plasma Claws!_** ** _  
_**Forms blue energy orbs around its paws to slice and dice enemies with the power of the elements.  
 ** _Sonic Howl_** ** _  
_**Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super high-pitched roar.

 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon  
 ** _Frozen Fox!_** ** _  
_**Raises its katana forming a giant tiger of light energy, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see.  
 ** _Cleansing Angel!_** ** _  
_**Sends a huge amount of gold energy from her scythe at its opponents.  
 ** _Miraculous Aura!_** ** _  
_**Uses the katana to attack its opponent.

 **Relationships:**  
 **Drake Nightingale:** **  
**Drake abandoned her at the abbey because he couldn't understand her ability to see spirits. So, Camellia promised herself that she'll find him and get the answers she wants.

 **Damien Nightingale and Anya Yoru:** **  
**Camellia doesn't remember much about them since they died when she was really young.

 **Jesse Anderson (Adoptive Father):** **  
**Camellia and Jesse have a lot in common. Camellia has a love for dueling like her adoptive father and protecting their friends. Plus, she can see spirits like her adoptive parents and adoptive uncle. Jesse is also very protective over her about going on her Huntress missions and her duties as a Keyblade Master.

 **Roselyn Anderson née Muto (Adoptive Mother):** **  
**Camellia and Roselyn are very similar in many ways. They both have a fiery temper and stubbornness. She also has a love for baking like her mother and helps at her bakery. Roselyn understands what she's going through Camellia senses danger. She also encourages Camellia to follow her heart and her Demon instincts. Roselyn is ½ Fox Demon and understands her children when they go through changes that they don't understand. Like her mate, she's also very protective over her children and worries about the day when they become of age and enter through their Creature Inheritance. Roselyn was sorted into Ravenclaw like the rest of her family. Camellia also inherited her Supreme Knight's powers and has the power over dark monsters without losing control.

 **Jaden Muto (Adoptive Uncle):** **  
**Jaden is Camellia 's adoptive uncle and Godfather, he's Roselyn's older twin, plus is Human. He gave her Yubel so that she can be protected if she's ever in danger. Like her mother, brother, father, and herself, he can see spirits and encourages her to follow her heart and trust her Duel Monsters.

 **Alexis Muto née Rhodes (Adoptive Aunt):** **  
**Alexis is Camellia's adoptive aunt and Godmother, despite not being able to see spirits, she too encourages to follow her heart and stand up for herself.

 **Axel Brodie (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Axel used to scare her when she first met him, but now has taught her survival skills that'll help her in the future.

 **Jim Crocodile Cook (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Jim was like an uncle to her and taught her to always respect animals and nature and fossil dueling.

 **Tryanno Hassleberry (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Hassleberry is like an uncle and taught her about dinosaurs and biology.

 **Chumley Huffington (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Chumley is an uncle figure to her and taught her about designing cards.

 **Bastion Misawa (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Bastion is like an uncle to her and taught her more about science and the other worlds so that she may be prepare for she duties as a Keyblade Master.

 **Syrus Truesdale (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Like the others, Syrus is like an uncle to her and told about the adventure he and others went through.

 **Chazz Princeton (Uncle Figure):** **  
**Despite having a love and hate relationship, Chazz cares deeply for Camellia like a niece and understands the hardships of being able to see spirits.

 **Crystal Beasts:** **  
**The Crystal Beasts have been with her ever since they were first given to her by Jesse. She has a deep connection to them and sees them like her family. They also know the full extent of her powers.

 **Yubel:** **  
**Yubel was given to Camellia by Jaden, hoping that she'll protect her from danger like in the past with himself. Like with Jaden, Yubel is very protective over Camellia's safety especially when she overexerts herself.

 **Ayame:** **  
**Ayame is the incarnation is the Supreme Knight's daughter and was Camellia's previous life before being reincarnated into her. They both share the same body since they're different souls. Ayame will sometimes take over when there's extreme amounts of negative darkness that Camellia's heart can't handle. Like how Camellia owns the Crystal Beasts, she owns the Advanced Crystal Beast, their dark half.

 **Sayuri and John Anderson (younger adoptive siblings):** **  
**They're Camellia's younger adoptive siblings who are twins. They look up to her very much and always love hearing the stories of her adventures. Camellia is very protective for their safely and doesn't want them to go through the same pain that she went through during her time at the abbey. They don't know about Camellia being Blood Adopted.

 **Haruto Muto (Adoptive cousin):** **  
**Despite being cousins and only being related by Blood Adoption, Camellia and Haruto were almost always together and doing everything together. The two have a special bond so they can talk to each other through their dreams or thoughts. They're also in different Houses at Hogwarts, Haruto is in Gryffindor like their uncle, Harry Muto. Like Camellia, Haruto also inherited the power to see spirits and the powers of the Supreme King. Thus, having the power over darkness without losing control. The two were also born on the same day, making Haruto 2 hours older than Camellia.

 **Ignis:  
** Ignis has known Camellia since she was Blood Adopted. Once Camellia was older, he chose her to be his next Eve since only the Nightingales can handle his power. He also knows how powerful Camellia is, also knowing that she'll need protection. His previous Eve used to be Anya Nightingale, Camellia's biological mother.

 **Kohana:  
** Kohana is Camellia's older twin. They were separated at birth for their own protection. She's also protective over her, even though she's only a Beta. She's also a DigiDestined, her Crest is Healing, while her Digimon Partner is Renamon. **  
**  
 **Sleepy Ash:  
** Sleepy Ash has known Camellia when she was a child before becoming an Eve. He loves it when she makes him his favorite treats or lets him try out new ones. Like the other Servamps he's very protective over her due to her health.

 **Old Child:  
** Old Child teaches her about the world of vampires and Familiar Magic once the day comes when she summons her Familiar. He's very impressed at how well she absorbs information and breaks them down.

 **Doubt Doubt:  
** Doubt Doubt took it upon himself to teach Camellia how to use a gun. He also has a soft spot for her due to be being able to speak and understand Parseltongue.

 **The Mother:  
** The Mother has known Camellia since she was born due to her being there to help her mother. She taught Camellia how control her anger and take control.

 **Lawless:  
** Camellia dislikes Lawless and blamed him for the coma of her first Battle Partner, Hisoka. But once she learned the truth about Hisoka's coma, she started to trust him a bit more.

 **World End:  
** World End knows not to get Camellia's bad side due to her short temper and monstrous strength that she inherited from her mother. But has a soft spot for her and worries about her health.

 **All of Love:  
** All of Love worries about Camellia due to her health and is very protective. Like his is afraid of The Mother, he's also afraid of Camellia due to her strength.

 **Tetsu Sendagaya:  
** Tetsu trusts Camellia's judgement and helps him advertise his family's hot spring resort through her mother's bakery.

 **Mikuni Alicein:  
** Mikuni adores Camellia due to her wolf features and innocence. Sometimes he would try to put Camellia in girly outfits. He also gives her advice about the Bond between Servamp and Eve.

 **Misono Alicein:  
** Misono and Camellia get along very well with each other having a weak health. She knew that Misono is actually a kind and caring person when they first met. Camellia understands when he covers-up his true self.

 **Mahiru Shirota:  
** Mahiru is very protective over her due to her health and being the youngest. He's also impressed of her cooking and understanding things beyond her.

 **Licht Jekylland Todoroki:  
** Camellia and Licht get along due to their love for music and dislike to Lawless. They even perform together every once and a while. They're also able to combine attack since some of their attacks being music-based.

 **Veemon:** **  
**Veemon became Camellia's partner when she first came to the Digital World and was able to move the Digi-Egg of Courage. The two were able to connect due to their funny personality. Veemon also knows about the full extent of her powers

 **Tai Kamiya:** **  
**Camellia sees Tai as a role model in leadership, as he was the leader of the Older DigiDestined. She was at times seek Tai for advice. He also babysat her and Haruto at times, even teaching her soccer.

 **Matt Ishida:** **  
**When Camellia first met Matt, she was wary, but began to warm up to him. They would give each other advice for their music. Matt was the first to figure out about Camellia's nightmares and tried to help her. Camellia also highly respects him, while Matt does the same for Camellia.

 **Sora Takenouchi:** **  
**Camellia always looked to Sora and go would to her for advice on dating and her problems.

 **Izzy Izumi:** **  
**Camellia and Izzy are good friends, and often work well together, when trying to figure out things beyond logic.

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** **  
**Camellia looks up to Mimi as a valuable friend, especially when it came to dating advice.

 **Joe Kido:** **  
**Camellia is on good terms with Joe and helps him the medic problems on the team, despite her own medical problems.

 **TK Takaishi:** **  
**Camellia sees TK as a good friend and accepted her for being the leader of the DigiDestined.

 **Kari Kamiya:** **  
**Camellia and Kari have been friends since she and her family moved to Odaiba.

 **Yolei Inoue:** **  
**Camellia views Yolei as sometimes loud and a "flirt", but the issue that she has with her is that she'll talk badly about someone without getting the facts.

 **Cody Hida:** **  
**Camellia and Cody appear to have a fairly stable friendship. This is shown by the fact Cody barely challenges Camellia's leadership or her advice, certainly much less often than the other regular characters. Camellia also shows a certain level of respect for Cody for his maturity and intelligence.

 **Ken Ichijouji:** **  
**At first, Camellia viewed Ken as a friendly rival. They compete against each other in Camellia, but shows no real hard feelings towards Ken, despite winning the game to him. However, Camellia views Ken's alter ego, the Digimon Emperor, as a terrible tyrant towards Digimon. Camellia views the Emperor's way of treating Digimon are inhumane, and always talks to him in an impulsive tone. After the DigiDestineds find out Ken's identity as the Digimon Emperor, Camellia loses her respect towards Ken, seemingly despising the Digimon Emperor even more. However, when Ken comes to terms about his actions and returned to normal, her and Haruto become the two first of the DigiDestineds to accept him into the group, despite the others refusing to do so. After Ken joins the DigiDestined and warms up to the group, he, Haruto, and Camellia form a great, slightly protective friendship with each other. They are able to cooperate well in battle, their teamwork proving precious to the group. He's one of the few people who knows the full extent of her powers.

 **Harry Muto (Adoptive Uncle):** **  
**He is Camellia's adoptive uncle and is also a Fox Demon. He knows how to control his powers and Demon instincts. Plus is worry about her fighting other battles and wars. His apart of the House, Gryffindor.

 **Taka:** **  
**Taka is Camellia's Bit Beast, loyal to her and offering her advice when others aren't with her.

 **Kai Hiwatari:** **  
**He was at the abbey with Camellia and understands what she's going through. Then when they met again years later, the two started to become like brother and sister. Kai is another person outside of her family to know about her heritage and powers. Kai is also very protective over her and knows not to have her overdoing herself. The House he's in at Hogwarts is Ravenclaw. The nickname she gave Kai is Phoenix due to his Bit Beast being a phoenix. Not to mention, Kai is the only person who could call Camellia, Kiseki. He's another person who knows the full extent of her powers.

 **Tyson Granger:** **  
**Camellia and Tyson got along with each other when they first met. In turn Tyson became protective over her due to her health problems. In V-Force she has a great understanding of the bond between Tyson and Dragoon stating that "The bond between Tyson and Dragoon is impossible to explain. When one is hurt the other feels its pain.". Tyson also knows about her past and full extent of her powers and accepts her.

 **Ray Kon:** **  
**Ray very protective to Camellia and give her advice about learning how to control her Fox Demon powers, despite him being a Neko-Jin. In the 1st series Ray is probably the closest thing Camellia has to an older brother when Kai isn't around. As the series develops they develop more of a friendship which becomes especially apparent in V-Force when Camellia talks to Ray about trouble with Salima when she helps him to get Drigger back from the Saint Shields. He too knows about Camellia's past and full extent of her powers.

 **Max Tate:** **  
**Camellia and Max got along well also and could trust him when she needed cheering up. She has a deep respect for and faith in Max's defensive style. He's also one of the two people who could escape her and Kai's wrath. He knows about her past and the full extent of her powers.

 **Hilary Tachibana:** **  
**Camellia sees Hilary as a sister and helped Kai get her a job on the team. Hilary knew that something was off about Camellia when she collapsed from exhaustion. She's another person who could escape her and Kai's wrath. She knows about her past and the full extent of her powers.

 **Tala Ivanov:** **  
**He was at the abbey with her and helped her escape. When they met again years later, he became very protective for her safety and health. Plus accepts her for having powers and her heritage. His special nickname is Wolf, while hers is Vixi. He knows the full extent of her powers.

 **Ian Papov:** **  
**Like Tala and Kai, he too was with Camellia at the abbey and helped her escape. He's protective for her safety and health but understands that she has to fight sometimes. He knows about her powers and her heritage and accepts that. His special nickname is Viper, while hers is Fuyu. He knows the full extent of her powers.

 **Brayn Kuztenov:** **  
**He too was at the Abbey with her and helped the boys to get her out. She and Bryan would spar against each other for fun. He's protective over her when it comes to her health and safely. He too knows about the full extent of her powers. Bryan's special nickname is Falcon, while hers is Foxy.

 **Spencer Sergei:** **  
**Like the others, he was also at the abbey and helped her escape. Spencer would always give her advice when she needs it. But he is also protective over her when it comes to her health and safety. Like some of her friends, he knows about the full extent powers. His special nickname is Whale, while hers is Vixi.

 **Daichi Sumeragi:** **  
**Though the two have barely interacted, due to Camellia being away because of her duties as a Keyblade Master. Camellia has a little bit of respect for him and understands his love for Beyblade.

 **Sora:** **  
**Camellia sees Sora as a very valuable friend and would help him with his magic and combat skills. Without Sora knowing, she knew that he's a Fox Demon like herself and fellow Huntsman, Vanitas and is his little brother.

 **Riku:** **  
**Camellia helped him control his darkness and showed him that it can be used for good and not always evil. Riku is a valuable friend to her.

 **Kairi:** **  
**Kairi is also a valuable and knew that she was Aqua's successor and helped her with her magic.

 **Vanitas:** **  
**Camellia and Vanitas are good friends and got along right away when they first met and joined the Hunter Organization together. Vanitas is also a Fox Demon.

 **Xion:** **  
**Camellia got along with Xion very well when Camellia joined the Hunter Organization. Xion taught her how to control her demon flames, she's also a Fox Demon.

 **Suzume:  
** Suzume is ½ Human and ½ Dragon Demon and is always ready to help Camellia when there's trouble.

 **Suzuka:  
** Suzuka is also ½ Human and ½ Dragon and Suzume's younger sister and accepts Camellia as her squad leader and Alpha.

 **Hisoka Ando:  
** Hisoka was Camellia's first Battle Partner who's in coma after a mission went wrong. He's extremely protective over her and became like a little sister to him. Unknown to her, he's actually a Guardian sent to protect her, since Camellia is Inari's reincarnation.

 **Ren Okabe:  
** Ren is a full-blooded Wolf Demon who is childhood friends with Camellia and lives at the **Xavier** 's School for Gifted Youngsters with the X-Men and helps other Demons, living there. He's also a Guardian sent to protect her. Ren is protective when it comes to Camellia's safety and health.

 **X-Men:  
** The X-Men are like another family to her, since she grew up with them after the betrayal of her friends. She helps them teach any Demons who live at the institute with Ren's help.

 **Charles "** **Professor X" Xavier:  
** Charles is like a grandfather to her since he knows her adoptive parents and is also her therapy counselor. He trusts her with his students who are Demons.

 **Scott "** **Cyclops" Summers:  
** Scott is very protective over Camellia and is like a big brother figure to her. He knows about her powers and her past.

 **Jean Grey:  
** Jean is like an older sister to Camellia and can protective of her but knows that Camellia can protect herself.

 **Kitty "** **Shadowcat" Pryde:  
** The two get along like sisters and tries to help each other. Kitty gives Camellia dating tips and helps her through any changes that she goes through.

 **Evan "** **Spyke" Daniels:  
** Evan taught her how skateboard and sees Camellia as a sister. He's also very protective of her when she's hurt.

 **Anna "Rouge" Marie:  
** Rouge and Camellia are best friends and get along like sisters. Camellia is the only person that's immune to Rouge's powers.

 **Logan "** **Wolverine":  
** Logan is Camellia's Earth foster father and is like an uncle to him. He's also very protective of her and knows how to handle her when she goes into a Primal Rage. Plus knows how to relate to her when she has nightmares and flashbacks of the abbey.

 **Ororo "Storm" Munroe:  
** Storm is like an Aunt Figure and like the other members of the X-Men, Storm is protective over her.

 **Hank "Beast" McCoy:  
** Hank is like another uncle to Camellia and is her main doctor when she's at the institute. He's protective and worries about her health.

 **Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner:  
** Kurt and Camellia get along great and understand each other when it comes to being different. They love to pull pranks on one another or others, but Kurt can't land on her due to learning about pranking from Sparx and Otto.

 **Her song:** Fight Song - Rachel Platten: Camellia always had to fight for her life and for others.

 **Trivia:** **  
*** Camellia is the youngest Keyblade Wielder to become a Keyblade Master at the age of 12.  
* At age 13, Camellia became the youngest Huntress to join the Hunter Organization.  
 ***** She's the youngest Eve have make a contact with a Servamp.  
* Camellia is ambidextrous due to being able to wield two weapons at the same time.  
* Camellia is the only person in her adoptive family who can speak and understand Parseltongue.  
* Due to her ability to talk to any animal, Camellia was given title Mistress of Beasts and Dragons.  
* Camellia is one of two Hunters to have complete control with Shadow Magic.  
* Camellia is also a certified Healer.  
* Camellia is one of two DigiDestined that has Fox Demon blood.  
* Camellia is the only Blader who can see Bit Beasts when they aren't fighting.  
* Even in her Human form, Camellia can still use her Digimon attacks.  
* When Ayame takes overs, her eyes turn gold and will speak in a dual voice.  
 ***** The only visible connection that links Inari and Camellia together is her special bond to foxes, her eyes turning red occasionally.  
 ***** Camellia used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent until she awaken her entered her first Primal Rage, making her destroy their training room at their HQ.  
 ***** Camellia is Alpha of a pack called United Heart and the following members are herself, Willis, Hisoka, Ren, Xion, Suzume, Suzuka, Haruto, and Kohana.  
 ***** When Inari takes over, her eyes turn red, her hair turns white, and her voice becomes more mature.  
 ***** Unlike while Demons who have Healing Factors, Camellia's Healing Factor only works if her injuries are fatal.


	2. What's Going On

**Summary: On the anniversary of when** **Camellia** ****Anderson, formerly**** **known as Amber Nightingale was abandoned by older brother at Balkov Abbey when she was a year old, she and Veemon got an email and answered it and get sucked into a tear in the sky. When they both awaken and found themselves in another world. Will** **Camellia** ****find her brother, or will she dread the truth about when her brother has done?****

 ** _Chapter 1: What's Going On?_**

A young girl with black hair and magenta eyes was standing outside of an abbey in Russia. She was crying, while holding a stuffed bear as she watched a young man at the age of 15, walking away from her.

"No Big Brother don't leave me!" the young girl cried as she was being held back by the owner of the abbey.

The young man refused to turn around to face her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take care of you anymore." The man said, beginning to walk again.

"Wait, don't go!" the girl shouted, reaching her hand out, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Suddenly everything went white around her.

"BIG BROTHER!" a teal-haired fox-girl shouted, panting.

Instead of a black-haired girl, magenta-eyed girl, a teal-haired and amethyst-eyed fox-girl was in her place. She was wearing a blue tank top with black sweats and sitting up in a cold sweat.

"Just a dream, Cam." The fox-girl known as Camellia muttered.

The fox-girl's name was Camellia Crystal Anderson formerly known as Amber Anya Nightingale, the leader of the second generation of the DigiDestined and the Child of Miracles plus the Successor of Courage and Friendship. Also, the eldest adoptive daughter of Jesse Anderson and Roselyn Muto.

Five months ago, she along with her friends managed to defeat an evil Keyblade Master named Xehanort who had sought to take over all the worlds and covered them in darkness. On the other hand, Camellia succeeded in getting everyone to fight him and believe in themselves, and was defeated for good, never to return.

"I can't believe it's been that many years since _he_ left me." Camellia said to herself, "Might as well, get ready."

Yes, you guys saw was a memory of Camellia's former life as Amber Nightingale. But now goes by Camellia Anderson when her adoptive parents Blood Adopted her. And today was the anniversary of the day her older brother, her only family left her at Balkov Abbey where it was hell there for most of her childhood.

All that changed when Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian helped her escaped and Jesse Anderson found her when he and his best friend/brother-in-law, Jaden Yuki were in Russia for a Duel Monster Spirit problem.

Jesse and Jaden took her to the closest Hunter Organization hospital to get her treated.

When she came around, they found out that she can see spirits like them. Plus, she begged them not to send back there. Knowing about children since, Jesse is a social worker, he called his wife/Jaden's younger twin, Roselyn and told her about Camellia.

Roselyn of course told Jesse to bring her home as soon as possible. So, Jesse brought Camellia home where she got to know Jesse and his wife. They showed Camellia what it was like growing up as a normal child. Then when Camellia was six, they decided to Blood Adopted her as one of her own. With the help of the Hunter Organization, they created fake documents for her and change her name from Amber Nightingale to Camellia Crystal Anderson.

Like her parents, she's had she share of adventures from being a DigiDestined, Huntress, Blader, and Keyblade Master.

Anyway, once Camellia just finished getting ready and ate breakfast with her family.

"So, Little Gem what are your plans for today?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing planned now that Xehanort is gone for good." Camellia commented, "Veemon, Ignis, and I were planning on just taking a walk around the park."

"That must sound nice." Roselyn smiled as Camellia nodded.

"I figure that I should do something peaceful before some manic tries to destroy the worlds again." Camellia commented.

Her parents laughed at the comment, knowing how she felt.

"Can we come too, Oneechan?" her younger adoptive siblings, both six, John Anderson Sayuri Anderson.

Sayuri being the older twin had maroon hair like their mother, eyes like their father, and light tanned skin from their mother. While the younger twin, John had teal like their father, purple eyes like their mother, and fair skin from their father. Both had fox ears instead of normal ears and a bushy tail, matching their hair colors and three whisker-like markings on their cheeks.

Camellia on the other had her adoptive father's looks from the Blood Adoption. Expect inherited her mother's Fox Demon features and her figure.

"Sorry, but maybe next time." Camellia smiled sadly then changed her mood, "How about next time we go to the park, we can ice cream."

"YEA, ICE CREAM!" the twin exclaimed.

Jesse and Roselyn smiled as they watch Camellia interact with the twins. A few months after they Blood Adopted Camellia, they discovered that she suffers from anxiety disorder due to her time at the Abbey.

"Well, Veemon, Ignis and I better get going." Camellia said, grabbing her backpack before putting on her blue cloak to cover her ears and tail, "You never know how long this good weather will last."

"Seeya later, Cam." Roselyn smiled as a red-orange dragon climbs onto Camellia's shoulder.

"Be careful out there, Little Gem!" Jesse warned.

"Bye-bye!" the twins smiled.

Camellia smiled and waved back as she, Ignis and Veemon head out of the door.

The walk to the park was short, as soon as they got there, they admired the peaceful atmosphere.

"It feels nice now that we don't have to fight." Camellia commented.

"I agree!" Veemon smiled as Ignis nods in agreement.

Then the three heard a beeping noise and the Hybrid reached into her pocket. She pulls out her D-Terminal and opened it up to see she had a message.

"A message?" the fox-girl asked innocently as Veemon climbs on her shoulder.

However, at the moment she opens the email, a tear in space opened up in front of them, and they looked up in disbelief.

"That can't be good." Veemon said panicked, but before they could grab anything, they were pull into the portal.

"What's going on!?" Camellia screams as she, Ignis and Veemon went through the tear which then shut behind them and everything returned to normal.

Camellia, Ignis and Veemon then went flying through the inside of the tear and both saw another tear open up in front of them. Camellia, Ignis and Veemon fell out of the other side and landed on something before they blacked out.


	3. Where Are We

**_Chapter 2: Where Are We?_**

Feeling a waterdrop land on her cheek, Camellia wakes up with Veemon beside her still out cold. Thankfully, Ignis was awake before them, keeping watch.

"Veemon, wake up." Camellia whispered, gently shaking her partner.

"Cam! Ignis!" Veemon groaned, rubbing his head, "What happen?"

"Not sure, but I'm more concern about _where_ we are." Camellia said looking around their new surroundings, "Wherever we are, it ain't Earth, the Digital World, or any other world we've been to."

They were in closet full of cleaning supplies, everything was red and black, and negative energy fill the air.

"So, I guess we should look around and find a way out of this place." Camellia suggested quietly.

"Right." Ignis whispered.

So, the Duo of Miracles and the Servamp, slowly opens the door, then runs out quickly, but quietly.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Finn asked

Aerrow, the last descendent of the original Storm Hawks and leader of the new Storm Hawks, sighed before pressing on his earpiece.

"We've been over this, Finn. Piper's scanners picked up a huge energy spike somewhere on Cyclonia, and we have to find out what's the cause of it." Aerrow explained again.

"I think we're all clear on that subject." Stork responded, "The real question is that why are _we_ doing this? Why is that whenever something possibly lethal comes up, _we're_ the ones who have to risk our lives for it?"

The Sky Knight could practically hear the Merb's eye twitching in fear from the other end of earpiece.

"What's all this 'we' stuff? _You're_ safe on the Condor while we're risking our lives out here!" Finn scoffed.

"Somebody has to be here, so we can make a quick getaway, which, undoubtedly, we're going to need." Stork answered.

"Dude, that's nothing but a load of-" Finn started.

"You two knock it off!" Piper interrupted, having enough of their arguing, "We're doing this because that we're the only ones who can get into Cyclonia."

"Although, Stork's got a good point." Junko chimed in, "Couldn't we have brought some back-up?"

"Like who?" The marksman asked, skeptical. "The Absolute Zeroes would just blow our cover, the Rebel Ducks are always getting captured no matter what, and the Rex Guardians? Don't get me started with them."

"Guys, focus." Aerrow told.

His squadron was like his family, but from time to time he had to step in so that he could get everyone back on track.

"We're behind enemy lines. How about a little radio silence?" Aerrow said to his team.

"Fine dude, but seriously, I-" Finn began again.

The Sky Knight didn't listen, instead he closed his end of the link, combing his fingers through a mop of his crimson hair. He was starting to think that maybe it would've better if he went on this mission alone, but he knew that they needed as many eyes as possible to find out what was happening here. And besides, he knew his team would be alright if things would get serious.

Aerrow checked the small scanner that Piper had given to everyone. The readings were showing traces of some kind of energy, not very surprising considering where they were at, but nothing similar what they'd detected on the Condor. Clipping the device onto his belt and sticking to the shadows, the redhead sneaked into the fortress.

In the meanwhile, Camellia and Veemon were trying their way out of this strange place. So far, they weren't caught by the guards and hide occasionally.

Until…

 **WEEEEE-OOOOO! WEEEEE-OOOOO!**

The lights that were lining the hallway started flashing crimson in time to the wail of an alarm. Camellia, Ignis and Veemon slapped their hands or paws over the ears to block out the noise, their senses suddenly on full battle alert.

"Did they find us out?!" Veemon shouted over the loud noise.

The Trio didn't intend to stick around to find out. The halls were still clear, but they probably wouldn't stay that way for long with the alert. The choices were either get the hell out of here now or capture by some armed, seriously ticked-off guards. Without waiting for a second, the Trio picked a direction and started running, hoping to find answers or a way out of here.

 **Meanwhile with Aerrow…**

A Talon soldier fell to the ground, knocked out into the wall by a blue energy. Unfortunately, Aerrow didn't stop him from setting off the alarm. Soon, the whole Terra would be crawling around with armed Talons on alert. Cursing his luck, the Sky Knight reopened the comm. link once again.

"Who set off the fire alarm?" Finn asked over the comm. link.

"One of the guards spotted me." the redhead Sky Knight admitted reluctantly.

He'd been so occupied looking for the cause of the energy spikes that he'd forgot to keep himself hidden.

"We're out of time. Head back to the Condor, I'll meet up with you guys later." Aerrow ordered.

"We're on route now." Piper said, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Aerrow said before shutting off the link.

Looking back at the scanner that was on his belt, he saw that the pulse he'd been following was getting stronger. Whatever causing the energy spikes was, it was close, and wasn't leaving without the source. Besides, he would be out of here before anyone realized what happened.

"Over there!" a Talon shouted.

Or not…

Only a small patrol group found him, with a handful of Talon guards. One guy, apparently the leader of the group, smirked at the Sky Knight.

"Well, _Sky Knight_." Talon #1 hissed, speaking the title like poison, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

It took all of Aerrow's self-control not to start laughing at the Talon guards. It was always funny how Cyclonians always seemed so confident. Of course, that was always before the actual fight started.

"How about _my_ way then?" Aerrow commented.

Before his would-be captors even had a chance to react towards the comments, the Sky Knight had already launched himself into the air.

Focusing on the familiar rush of energy into a one mass, he shot his signature attack at the Cyclonians. Aerrow landed skillfully on his feet, in front of the unconscious guards.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd mind." Aerrow said, sheathing his twin blades.

The crimson-haired teen started walking the hall and rounded the next corner, following the energy readings of his scanner.

Only to be greeted by the tip of a katana.

"Okay, who are you and where the hell are we?" Camellia growled as Veemon and Ignis were beside their partner.

This was _not_ the kind of adventure Camellia had been hoping for, especially when she _just_ got out of the hospital a week ago and most of her injuries haven't fully heal yet. After walking out of the closet and running around for Merlin knows how long. It soon became clear that they weren't getting out of this place without help.

The good thing was that the Trio hadn't run into any guards yet, so either they had to be deaf, stupid, or they didn't know that they were here.

Either way, that was a plus.

Luckily, she was smart enough to bring her weapons. So, she summoned her katana, she named Arashi (made of orichalcum) from her backpack that had an undetectable extension charm, plus a weightless charm.

Now that she, Ignis and Veemon stood face to face with the first living thing they seen since being warped here from their Home World, Camellia and Veemon weren't taking any chances. The whole place was filled with evil, so it was safe to assume that anyone in this place was anything but friendly. But… the Human male that they just ran into didn't look dangerous. He wasn't dressed like the pilots that the two seen earlier and looked surprised. In fact, he was about her age, but seem older by a few months.

In fact, he was actually kind of cu-

The tealnette quickly derailed that trail of though.

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts:_ _Focus,_ _Camellia_ _! You promise yourself that you would never fall in love ever again?_

Besides, he'd yet to answer any of her questions.

"Well? We want answers!" Camellia growled, showing her fangs.

The Human boy managed to snap out of his state of shock at the person.

"Okay, just take it easy." Aerrow said, trying to calm her down, "My name's Aerrow, I'm a Sky Knight. What are you two doing on Cyclonia?"

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts: That answers two of our questions. But raises so many others. "Sky Knight?" "Cyclonia?" What the bloody hell does that mean?'_

Camellia sighed, keeping her weapon aimed at the redhead's face, ready to fight if he tries anything.

"That's a long story and doesn't make much sense to me and my partners. Just tell us how to get out of here before those guards find us." Camellia said with a spark in her eyes.

"Listen, I'd really like to help, but-" Aerrow began

Suddenly an insistent beeping sound coming from something on his belt. Camellia lowered her Arashi, as she, Ignis and Veemon watch in confusion as he grabbed the device and looked at it.

"Uh, nice ringtone." Camellia commented.

He either ignored or didn't hear the comment. The so-called Sky Knight just looked at the screen, then at the Trio, then back to the screen.

Who knew that the situation could get any weirder?

Aerrow finally shut off the device, placed it back on his belt, and looked up at the Duo of Miracles and the Servamp.

"Follow me." Aerrow said to the Duo.

Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon both blinked in surprise.

"So... you're helping us now? Hang on, what's was that thing you were looking at?" Camellia asked.

"Explain later, now come on!" Aerrow exclaimed.

Not giving the Trio any choice, the green-eyed stranger grabbed her by the wrist and half-dragged her the way he'd come from with Veemon jumping onto her shoulder. After a few seconds, Camellia was able to match his pace, almost crashed into him when he stopped.

"You could give us a warning, you-" The fox-girl trailed off once she, Ignis and Veemon saw the reason for his sudden halt.

At least thirty guards blocked their way, with two imposing characters at the front. One was a man, probably early twenty's, with jet black hair and piercing ruby eyes that looked her older brother who abandoned her at the abbey all those years ago.

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts: Drake?_

The aura he was emitting had a clear message: _Stay out of my way or else_. But as bad as this guy was, he was _nothing_ like to the girl who was standing beside him. Using her profiling skills, she was young, likely around Camellia's age. But from the way this girl was looking at them… she seemed so much older. Everything about her was cold, sinister, dangerous, Camellia could sense negative energy from her. Not to mention, the girl was the kind of person who could _kill_ repeatedly and show no remorse what so ever.

And something deep down told Camellia that she already had.

"Isn't this a surprise," the girl spoke in a sickly-sweet tone that made Camellia's blood run cold through her veins, "The leader of the Storm Hawks, walking into my hands. And you've brought friends. How old-fashioned."

Her thin smile then immediately vanished, violet eyes glancing to her side towards the man.

"Kill them." the girl ordered.

"With pleasure." The man smiled.

It was now official…

This was the worst day of her life compare to the other times of when she almost got killed.


	4. The Cavalry has Arrived

**_Chapter 3: The Cavalry has Arrived_**

Aerrow had been in plenty of tough circumstances during his career as a Sky Knight. But didn't need that kind of experience to know that this was bad. Outnumbered without any back-up, against a small army including the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. Despite the odds, the Sky Knight knew that he had to protect this girl and her friends. Whoever she and friends were, one of them had the source of the energy spikes that they had been picking up. Besides, he'd have to be completely heartless to leave them here.

Even though she pointed a katana at him.

So, always the hero, he unsheathed his blades out and stepped in front of Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon.

"If you want them, then you'll have to go through me." Aerrow said.

"How noble of you, sacrificing yourself to protect the innocent. Don't worry. I'll make their death painless. You, on the other hand, won't be lucky." Dark Ace chuckled coldly.

The Sky Knight had the guts to smirk.

"Give it your best shot." Aerrow teased.

Dark Ace drew his own blade, that was powered by a red crystal, giving off a crimson red glow and fell into a combat stance. Aerrow also fell into a combat stance, his own weapons glowing in an electric blue color. The two warriors stared at one another, waiting for the other to strike first.

That was always the first rule of battle: Never take your eyes off your enemy. Let your guard down even for a second, and the fight's as good as lost.

As if by an undeclared signal, both warriors shot forward at the same time, locking weapons with bursts of blue and red sparks. The two pulled away immediately.

Then the real battle began…

The clash of steel echoed in the room, every assault blocked, and every block countered. Any attempt to take the other by surprise was shot down by one another.

Second rule: Always expect the unexpected.

Both the Sky Knight and Talon commander were known for fighting by instinct, resulting in attacks that were everything but expectable. It was all creativeness and following your gut. No one interfered in the battle, leaving the two fighters to their battle. Whether in keenness, fear, or cold enjoyment, everyone was fixed on the fight.

Aerrow left himself open only for a second, but that was all Dark Ace needed to take him down. The missed stab from Aerrow gave the crimson-eyed Talon the chance to grab his arm in an iron-like grip. The tug took him off guard and sent him off balance. A knee to his stomach knocked the air out of Aerrow's lungs.

A blast of crystal energy then sent Aerrow sprawling to the hard marble floor.

It was when he hit the ground that Aerrow recalled the third rule: Use your opponent's strength against him.

The Sky Knight groaned, seeing one of his blades inches from his outspread arm. He was too slow to grab it, biting down a yelp as a steel-toed boot stepped on his wrist and a sharpened metal was in front of his throat, successfully pinning him down. The teen glared at Dark Ace, wanting to wipe that smug, triumphant grin off of his face.

"I must say, that I'm disappointed. I thought that you were more of a challenge, Aerrow. Well, the results are the same, I supposed." The raven-haired swordsman said, raising his weapon, ready to deliver the final blow.

Until…

 ** _Camellia_** ** _: Feather Storm!_**

But then found himself face down on the ground before wondering what happened.

The red-haired Sky Knight watched in surprise as the Talon commander struggled to get up, rubbing his wrist. His emerald eyes shot to the mystery girl and the dragons, who both just stood there, the glowing of the katana dying away.

"Let me give a little warning, I ain't no damsel in distress!" Camellia growled as her eyes turn emerald.

Aerrow let out a sigh of relief, almost laughing at Camellia's comment. But, the moment was short lived, as his gazed wandered toward Master Cyclonis. The dark violet crystal on her staff was slightly glow, and her stoic expression turned to one of wary curiosity. It didn't take a genius to tell that she'd figured it out: The strange girl and the two dragons had something powerful inside them.

If there was one thing that Cyclonis was known to have a hunger for, it was always power no matter what.

The boy snapped out of his daydreaming as Camellia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Hope that you ain't looking for a rematch. Let's go!" Camellia shouted as her eyes returned to their normal amethyst color.

Not needing to be told twice, Aerrow took her hand again as they began to run with Veemon following and Ignis on her shoulder, leading through the dark labyrinth of Terra Cyclonia. Behind them, he could hear Cyclonis yelling orders towards her Talons.

"Kill the Sky Knight if you must, but I want the girl and dragon alive!" Cyclonis yelled.

Things just got more interesting.

This was becoming the most messed-up day that Camellia ever experience in her life. Besides not knowing where the bloody hell she, Ignis and Veemon were at, so far, they found themselves in another world, almost stabbed a guy with Arashi, and blasted a dude with one of her attacks. N _ow_ she, Ignis and Veemon were running for their lives from someone who didn't want them for anything good.

"This is mad!" Camellia roared.

The two teens, Servamp, and Digimon stopped for a moment, outran the Talons chasing after them, and the fox-girl was having a slight panic attack while trying to catch her breath.

"Who was chick, what the bloody hell does she want with us?" Camellia asked.

"Yeah, bud, answers!" Veemon growled as Ignis growls.

"Master Cyclonis, the one person you never want to mess with." Aerrow explained, surprisingly calm about this situation, "Apparently you three have something that she wants."

"What the bloody hell could we have that she wants?" Camellia snapped, semi-hysterical.

Was it really that hard for her to get a straight answer out of this Human?

"We don't even know what we're doing here in the first-!" Camellia began.

Her hysterical rant was interrupted when more guards appeared from one direction and Aerrow yanked her in another with Veemon grabbing hold of her shoulder, dragging her until she was moving under her own force.

"Can you at least tell me that you have an escape plan?" Camellia asked.

"Well…" Aerrow trailed off.

"You don't even have a plan!" Camellia barked.

"No, but I'm good at improvising. Just bear with me and keep running." Aerrow said.

"Fine!" Camellia answered.

After all the chaos during the past few hours, Camellia figured that she, Ignis and Veemon deserved to know what was going on. She held her tongue, deciding that all their questions were better left when people weren't trying to kill them. Once they were out of this place, she'd be able to chew out at the so-called Sky Knight for information.

Unfortunately, it seems that achieving that was easier said than done. Cyclonia, as this place was called, was built like a labyrinth, a network of confusing hallways with chambers scattered throughout the place. Plus, it didn't help that guards were waiting for them at every turn, forcing the three to back track and try losing the guards in the maze. Aerrow seemed to have an idea of where they were going. But, he probably _didn't_ know where they were going, but acted like he did.

The only thing Camellia had to judge was how long they'd been running through this building.

Honesty, Camellia wasn't paying attention to where they'd been going, as long as they were moving fast enough to keep up with the other teen. She was surprised when they finally stopped and found themselves outside. Swallowing in terror, Camellia quickly backed away from the edge, unable to stop staring below.

When she turned back to find at least twenty soldiers, plus the seriously ticked off guy she used _Feather Storm_ on, blocking off any escape route. So, her choices were get captured by a purely evil teenage girl (not the kind she usually dealt with on a day-to-day basis) or fall who knows how many miles before splattering to the ground.

She shot Aerrow a hopeful look, hoping the Sky Knight had "improvised" a decent plan. To her shock, she and Veemon saw him stare at the army… smirking. He had the guts to smirk in this kind of situation. Camellia resisted the urge to slap a palm to her forehead for the Human male's foolishness.

Of _course,_ they end up rescued by the guy who had a death wish.

A classic evil laugh then drew her attention back to the red-eyed leader.

"Looks like the end of the line, Storm Hawk. Nowhere to run now." The Talon commander said.

Aerrow's smirk widen, a gesture that made Camellia, Ignis and Veemon think that they weren't going to like what he was planning.

"That's where you'd be wrong." Aerrow said, hooking his arms around Camellia, Ignis and Veemon, stepped back…

And sent them plummeting off the cliff.

Any thoughts of this crazy Human and her luck horrible disappeared immediately, replaced by pure, terror. Of course, this was ten times worse when she fought Master Xehanort. All she, Ignis, and Veemon could do was hold onto the Human teen for dear life, squeeze her eyes close, and pray that it'd be over quickly.

The last thing that they were expecting was for them to stop falling. All they felt was a sharp jerk, and they weren't falling to their deaths anymore. Curiosity dominated anxiety as she risked opening her amethyst eyes and look up. Camellia was certain the hang glider-like contraption wasn't there before but was far too relieved to care. Her gaze moved from the artificial wings to Aerrow, who was looking at her, Ignis and Veemon with an eyebrow cocked and a lopsided grin.

"You'd think that you've never done this before." Aerrow commented.

"Shut up!" the Chosen Child of Miracles growled, adrenaline still coursing through her after the fall, "You could've warned us!"

"It was kinda spur-of-the-moment." Aerrow chuckled nervously.

Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon glared at him, but both kept holding on, not caring if her sharp nails were digging into his skin. Yes, he was holding onto her, and trusts the Sky Knight not to drop them, but that didn't make Camellia hate this situation any less.

"And besides, we're safe now." Aerrow said.

"You call this safe!" Veemon scoffed.

"Will you two relax? I've got everything under-" Aerrow started.

His guarantee was suddenly cut off and disproven when an energy blast that shot past them, nearly grazing one of the glider wings. Both teens looked up, seeing the already overcast sky ruined by the flying machines. There had to be like fifty of them flying towards them!

"You were saying?" Veemon droned.

Aerrow ignore the comment, quickly maneuvering them out of the way of another blast. The fox-girl in his arms couldn't help but, holding onto him even tighter. Thankfully Veemon and Ignis was in between them.

"What's next? We're sitting ducks out here!" Camellia exclaimed.

"Give me a second!" Aerrow exclaimed.

Thanks to Camellia's profiling skills, she was able to point out the tinge of worry in his voice. The fact that their "hero" was panicking also and that didn't assure them. However, once the Sky Knight's gaze shifted downward, she visible see his eyes light up.

"Looks like the cavalry finally arrived." Aerrow grinned.

"Wait, what?" the Duo of Miracles asked, confused.

"Hold on!" Aerrow warned.

"Don't you dare-!" Camellia began.

Unfortunately, her warning wasn't noticed, as the redhead's glider wings retracted to their hidden compartment, leaving the three to the mercy of gravity again. This time, the fall was shorter than the last time. Plus, they _hit_ something. Camellia's knees buckled with Veemon and Ignis on her back as her feet came into contact with something metal and not very stable judging by how it shifted, forcing her to lean against the Aerrow for support.

Opening her amethyst eyes again, the last place that she expected to find her, Ignis and Veemon was on a wing of one of the flying motorbikes. But, this one wasn't the same the ones chasing them; different structure, different paintjob, different insignia.

Plus, she was positive that the bad guys' rides didn't have any blue monkey-rabbits driving them.

The fox-girl didn't take the time to consider this peculiarity, instead to scramble into the seat behind Aerrow before she, Ignis or Veemon lost their balance and plummeted to their deaths. The blue creature hopped into the sidecar, leaving the Sky Knight to take the handlebars.

"Nice catch, Radarr!" Aerrow called over his shoulder to the animal that apparently wasn't an illusion.

Understanding what the Human teen was saying, the monkey-rabbit gave him a thumbs-up, chirping excitement. Camellia stared at it for a moment before turning forward, wondering why this didn't surprise her more than it did, considering that she seen stranger creatures.

"A little warning would've been terrific." Camellia glared.

Honestly, it was reassuring now that they were on a more even playing field with the guys chasing them. Though the bad guys had an advantage at this point, since the odds were against them with the number of soldiers. It took all of her self-control to keep her Demon half from escaping as the vehicle jerked, rolling out of the line of fire.

"Where's this cavalry that you mentioned earlier?" Veemon asked.

No sooner three more machines appeared from the very direction they were headed in. the first two were like Aerrow's and the third looked like the cross between a helicopter and a moped.

While the fox-girl, Ignis and Veemon stared at the three machines, while Aerrow smiled, knowing something that they didn't.

" _That_ would be them." Aerrow answered.


	5. First Sky Battle

**_Chapter 4: First Sky Battle_**

"Perfect timing!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Dude, who's the chick and the dragons?" Finn asked looking at Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon.

"Explain later, right now we have deal with those Talons." Aerrow ordered then turned by to the Duo, "Will you guys be okay?"

"Are really going to ask us that?" Camellia asked.

"Right, sorry." Aerrow chuckled, remembering what the fox-girl did to Dark Ace.

So, the fight began, the Storm Hawks were fighting against the Talons.

"Just hand over the girl and her dragons and I'll give you and your squadron a painless death." Dark Ace said with a smirk.

"No way!" Aerrow shouted pulling out his twin blades.

Meanwhile, Camellia was staring attentively at Dark Ace. He looked so familiar to her, he looks like her brother Drake, yet his aura isn't the same. His aura was dark, cold, and tainted, no warmth, pure or light.

"Hang on!" Aerrow warned Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon.

The fight between the Sky Knight and Talon commander began. Like before, blades of steel clashes again one another, both not letting up. Suddenly, Camellia sense someone behind them and saw two Talons ready to fire at them.

"Veemon, quick Digivolve!" Camellia shouted, pulling out her blue D-3.

"Right!" Veemon said jumping off as Camellia's D-3 began to beep loudly.

 **Veemon** **Digivolve to… ExVeemon!**

The two Talons gulped, facing against a bigger version of Veemon. Camellia and Ignis jumped off of Aerrow's Skimmer and landed on ExVeemon's shoulder.

"That should even the playing field a bit." Camellia said with a spark in her eyes again.

"Are sure this is good idea, Cam?" ExVeemon asked, worry, "You're still recovering from your battle from Xehanort."

"Don't worry about me, Vee." Camellia insisted, gripping her Arashi again.

"Just don't overwork yourself." Ignis warned, loud enough for Camellia and ExVeemon to hear.

"Right." Camellia nodded.

 ** _Vee-Laser!_**

Firing an energy wave from the "X" pattern on its chest, the two Talons narrowly miss the attack.

"Don't forget about me, boys!" Camellia smirked as she twirls her Arashi around.

Silvery feathers sharpened like knives appeared in front of her and swung Arashi, sending the knives-like feathers towards the two Talons.

 ** _Feather Storm!_**

The feathers hit the Talons' Skimmer dead on the engines, causing them to sputter. Camellia falls on one knee, taking deep breaths.

"One more attack should do it." Camellia huffed and puffed.

Camellia stands back up as she began to glow blue and red, feeling her magic and charka flowing through her and into Arashi.

 ** _Heaven's Crucifix!_**

A cross shaped lights hits all of the Talons only around her and the Storm Hawks, leaving her, ExVeemon, Aerrow, and the Storm Hawks unharmed. One by one, all the Talons were falling with their parachutes guiding them to the ground. Dark Ace shouted in frustration, from not only being beaten by Aerrow, but now by a girl and her dragon.

Camellia suddenly felt weak and began to fall off of ExVeemon's shoulder.

"Cam!" ExVeemon shouted, worry.

Out of the blue, Aerrow flew behind her, catching her in time before she fell into the Wastelands.

"Huh?" Camellia muttered, feeling her vision going out.

"It's alright, I got you." Aerrow said before Camellia loses consciousness.


	6. Meet the Squadron

**_Chapter 5: Meet the Squadron_**

 ***Time Skip: 3 Days Later…***

Camellia fought against the heavy darkness that was weighing down on her conscious. Struggling against it, she somehow managed to open her eyes slowly and see cloudy images. She blinked a few times before the shapes defined itself and turned out that she was in some kind of infirmary.

"What happen?" Camellia asked herself, making sure that her cloak was still on.

The door opens and sees that boy that helped her, Ignis, and Veemon. Suddenly, a voice in her head started to scream out _"Mate! Mate! Mate!"_

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts: Aerrow I believe is his name?_

"You're awake!" the boy said sitting down on a chair beside the bed, "You scared us, when you passed out like that. Not to mention you were out for three days. You did nearly give your friends a heart attack."

"Thanks… Aerrow was it?" Camellia asked.

"Yep, I'm the leader of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow explained, "And you and your friend are?"

"Camellia Anderson, but everyone calls me Cam." Camellia said with a straight face, "My friends are Veemon and Ignis."

"Well, please to meet you Cam." Aerrow smiled, "If you're feeling better, than we can head to the bridge. That's where the rest of my squadron, Ignis, and Veemon's at."

"Sure." The Hybrid said uneasily.

As Camellia tries to get up, she stumbles a bit, but Aerrow was quick enough to catch her. He helps her to where the others are, Camellia was clinging on to Aerrow to help her balance.

"Thanks." Camellia said, looking down.

"No problem." Aerrow replied.

Taking one step at a time, Aerrow helps Camellia until she got her bearings down and was able to walk on her own. When they got to the bridge, everyone was doing their own thing, Veemon was talking to Piper about how they got here. The blue creature from before, Radarr squawked when he saw Aerrow and got on his shoulder.

"Guys, our guest is up." Aerrow called.

Everyone looks up and seeing Camellia awake and looking cautiously at everyone, ready to strike if anyone tries to pull something.

"This is my squadron." Aerrow introduced, "Piper is our specialist, navigation, and tactics; Finn, marksman, wingman, and sharpshooter; Junko, strongman, flight engineer, and heavy ballistics; Stork, helmsman and carrier pilot and of course you already met my copilot, Radarr."

Radarr looks at Camellia then sniffs her. Camellia then reaches her hand out and gently scratches behind Radarr's ear. Immediately, Radarr purrs and jumps onto her shoulder, shocking everyone.

"Radarr's very done that to a stranger before." Piper commented.

"Cam has her way with animals." Veemon enlighten as Ignis nods in agreement.

"Anyway, everyone this is Camellia Anderson." Aerrow greeted.

"But everyone calls me Cam for short." Camellia added.

"Please to meet you." Finn said as his eyebrows twitch.

"If you're trying to flirt, then quit it." Camellia told, "You ain't my type."

Everyone but Veemon and Ignis looks at Camellia, shocked that she said.

"I like her." Stork said, before going back to the helm.

"You seem to have a lot of experience with boys flirting with you." Piper said.

"A lot of boys back at my hometown kept flirting with me, wanting me to go out with them." Camellia clarified then got an idea, "Piper… is it?"

"Yep!" Piper exclaimed, "What's up?"

"I was wondering why those people were after Veemon, Ignis, and I?" Camellia asked.

"Those attacks of yours were pretty powerful, you even knocked out Dark Ace." Aerrow smiled then the smiled dropped, "Knowing Cyclonis, she'll stop at nothing to her hands on you, Ignis, and Veemon."

"Great, another manic after me because of my powers." Camellia groaned.

"Happens a lot?" Junko asked.

"You have no idea." Camellia and Veemon said together.

"So, where are Veemon, Ignis, and I going to go?" Camellia asked Aerrow, "We have nowhere to go in this world."

"You two could stay here and join us." Aerrow suggested, "Everyone seems to like you, even Stork and Radarr."

"Are you sure about this?" Camellia asked, "I ain't a morning person."

"Finn isn't one either." Aerrow countered.

"Hey!" Finn complained.

"Did I mention that I'm very cautious around people and unexplained events?" Camellia added.

"So is Stork." Aerrow countered again.

 _Camellia _: What's your guys opinion?__

 _Yubel: It might be for the best if you stay with them._

 _Jasper Hippogriff: I agree with Yubel, who knows you might find answers about your family._

 _Topaz Tiger: Just stay with them until we find a way back home._

 _Camellia _: If you guys are sure.__

"Well what do you and Veemon say?" Aerrow asked cutting off her Mind Link with her Duel Monsters, "Would you guys like to join the Storm Hawks?"

"What you think Veemon?" Camellia asked.

"I'll follow you where you go, Cam!" Veemon smiled, while Ignis nods.

"I guess we're joining." Camellia answered.

Everyone in the room, cheered knowing that they got two new members.

"So, what skills do you two have?" Piper asked.

"Well… I'm a good fighter." Camellia started, "I can also use magic and ninjutsu. Along with that I also have psychic powers. I'm also pretty strong. I know a bit about medicine and healing magic."

"Like Aerrow saw before I can use attacks and Digivolve." Veemon explained.

"How do you Digivolve?" Junko asked.

"For that to happen, I need Cam's energy." Veemon replied, "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Doesn't it hurt when Veemon Digivolve?" Piper asked, concern.

"No, but it makes Veemon hungry every time." Camellia enlighten, "Despite their name shorten from Digital Monsters, they're living things. They also need energy in order to Digivolve, don't worry they can eat normal food."

"That's good to hear." Aerrow commented, "So who was Veemon before you passed out?"

"ExVeemon, my Champion form." Veemon responded, seeing everyone confused.

"There are six levels that Digimon go through." Camellia clarified, "The first level is Fresh, those are baby Digimon. Next is, In-Training, they're like toddlers. Then, there's Rookie, is like children. After that is Champion, they're adult. The next ones are Ultimate and Mega, those are really hard to get to."

"Why's that?" Finn asked.

"That requires more energy from the Human partner." Veemon explained.

"Also, we have to be in sync with each other." Camellia added.

"Have you Digivolved to Ultimate or Mega?" Aerrow questioned.

"Veemon can only go up to Ultimate." Camellia replied.

"So what level is he now?" Stork asked.

"Rookie." Camellia responded again, "And no, I'm not going to tell you what his Ultimate form is. Can't reveal everything yet."

"Are you sure?" Aerrow asked, teasing.

"I'm sure." Camellia said with a laugh.

Veemon suddenly looks at Camellia shocked and surprised.

 _Veemon's thoughts: Cam never laughed like that! Not even around Haruto! Maybe meeting Aerrow will finally help her heal._

Aerrow noticed the look on Veemon's face and would ask him about it later.

"Well, since that Veemon, Ignis, and I are going to be stay in this world, I guess that I should blend in." Camellia guessed, gesturing towards her clothes, "I guess I should start with my clothes. Piper do you any clothes that you spare?"

"I think a few to spare until we can get you some of your own." Piper smiled, "What type of style you do wear?"

"Just shirts and pants. Something that I'll be able to fight in." Camellia answered, "If you're going to asked what colors, it's mostly blue, red or black."

"I think that I have some clothes with those colors." Piper said gesturing her hand towards her, "Come on and we'll see what I got."

"Sure." Camellia smiled, "Veemon, stay here with the boys. And if Finn here tries to peak, then I give you permission to use _Vee Punch_ on him."

"You got it!" Veemon exclaimed with a mock salute.

Camellia just laughed before following Piper to her room, while Ignis was on her shoulder. Once Aerrow was sure that the girls were gone, he turned to the dragon.

"Veemon why did you look so surprised when Cam laughed?" Aerrow asked before Veemon sighed.

"Cam didn't have a good childhood." Veemon confessed, "Before being Blood Adopted into the Anderson family, she was in an awful place. During those times left her scarred for life, literally. And she's still trying to figure out her emotions to this very day."

"Whoa, man that's tough." Finn commented.

"I know." Veemon said, "But when you were teasing her, Aerrow, she laughed. Not the fakes that me, Ignis, her friends and family grown accustomed too, but a _real_ laugh."

"I didn't know that." Aerrow said sadly.

"Maybe, coming to this world is what Cam needs." Veemon said, looking towards the floor.

"Needs to what?" Junko asked, knowing he and the others aren't going to like the answer.

"To heal." Veemon answered as his ears drooped, "Her heart was broken once, and I don't think that her heart can take another break. Please don't tell her that I told you guys."

"Don't worry we won't." Aerrow promised.

"Hey guys!" Piper exclaimed, "Ready to see Cam's new look!?"

Everyone waited patiently for the young Hybrid to come out. When Aerrow saw her, he could've sworn that his chest flutter. Camellia was dressed in a long-sleeve blue shirt with armor on her chest, shoulders, arms, sides of her legs, and knees. Black fingerless gloves, mahogany steel-toed boots, and pouch around her waist. On her right shoulder armor has the symbol of the Storm Hawks in white. Her katana was in its usual sheath on her back, along with that, on her left leg was shuriken/kunai holster. Like the first time the Trio and Aerrow met, she was wearing her blue cloak.

"Be honest, what do you think?" Camellia asked, shyly.

"That really suits you Cam!" Veemon exclaimed, jumping into her arms.

"Yeah, it actually really suits you!" Junko agreed.

"Y-Yeah, it suits you." Aerrow stuttered with a light blush.

"Why couldn't you wear a dress, like Piper?" Finn asked, making Camellia growl.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Camellia growled as her eyes turn emerald, "You have no idea how difficult it is wearing one while fighting!"

"She's got a point." Veemon agreed then turns to Finn, "Finn, a word of advice: _NEVER_ get on Cam's bad side."

"W-What happens?" Finn stuttered.

"The last time someone got on my bad side, they got sent straight to the hospital." Camellia answered, "In my defense, they started it and I was defending myself."

"Okay, new rule, Finn don't flirt with her." Aerrow said.

"Dude, don't worry I got the message!" Finn exclaimed, holding his arms up.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, what's next?" Camellia asked.

"We need to stop by Terra Atmosia first to register you, Ignis, and Veemon." Aerrow answered, "Then get you some more clothes and get you weapons. Plus, you'll need a Skimmer, we'll get the parts we need for that and Junko will make it."

"Alright." Camellia replied before a thought hit her, "Wait a minute, what's wrong with Arashi?"

"No offense, but if people see use a weapon without a crystal that can take down a group of Talons, then people are going to become suspicious." Aerrow defended.

"He's got a point, Cam." Veemon said.

"I guess you're right about that." Camellia said, unsheathing Arashi looking at her reflection on the pure silver blade, "It's just that I've been taught to never leave without my weapon."

"Maybe there's a way for you to keep using your weapon." Piper said with an idea, "How did you get that weapon?"

"I made it." Camellia answered, shocking everyone.

"You made that?" Aerrow asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Camellia asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just very well crafted." Piper defended, "Anyway, what if we modified it to make able to use crystals?"

"That could actually work." Camellia agreed, "But what type of crystal should I use?"

"Any type will work." Junko said, "But whatever works for you the best."

"We'll figure that out later, we're nearing Terra Atmosia." Stork told, making Camellia and Veemon look out the window.

"So, this is Terra Atmosia?" Veemon asked.

"Yep, this is where the Sky Knight Council meets." Aerrow explained, "Plus, it's where we get some of our supplies."

"After we get you two register, you and I will some clothes." Piper added, "Junko can get the parts for the Skimmer and to modify your sword."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Camellia commented.

Once the Condor landed, Aerrow, Piper, Junko, and Finn rode into town. Radarr taking his usual place on seat on Aerrow's Skimmer, while Camellia sat behind Aerrow. She wrapped her arms around his waist, so that she wouldn't fall off. When they got to town square, they got off their Skimmers. Camellia could feel all the townspeople staring at her, it took all of her self-control to keep her demon half under control.

"You're alright, Cam?" Aerrow asked, concern.

"Yeah, just nervous." Camellia lied.

Aerrow nodded, remembering what Veemon told them.

"Okay, if you need someone to talk to, then I'll listen." Aerrow offered, making Camellia smile.

"Thanks." Camellia smiled.

Only Aerrow, Veemon, Ignis, and Camellia stepped into the council hall and got the three registered. Meeting the members of the council was nerve-whacking. Camellia could sense all their aura, they were suspicious about her, Ignis, and Veemon.

Aerrow seemed to sense her worries and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

After a while, the council agreed and finally let her, Ignis, and Veemon registered. Camellia decide to be registered as a medic, since she's a certified Healer. While Veemon and Ignis registered as Camellia's co-pilots and partners.

"There's one more thing." Aerrow called out, "I would like to register Cam as my battle partner."

"Huh?" Camellia and Veemon asked, shocked.

"Are you sure, Aerrow?" The oldest council member asked.

"I'm sure." Aerrow answered, "I saw her fight, she even took down two Talons and Dark Ace."

The council gasped in shock and surprise at the confession. All of them whispered among one another.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Camellia asked, worry.

"I'm sure, you seem like the type of person who hates injustice." Aerrow explained.

"He's right, Cam." Veemon agreed, before Ignis nods in agreement.

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts: But, what if I lose control of my powers?_

"Ms. Anderson?" the oldest council member asked.

"Y-Yes…" Camellia stuttered.

"Would you like to be Aerrow's Battle Partner?" the other member, Gull asked.

Camellia looks at Aerrow, trying to figure out her answer by answering the three following questions to herself.

Does she trust him?

Answer: Yes

Will he always have her back?

Answer: Yes

Last question…

Will she be able to tell him and the others the truth about her past?

Answer… Yes.

But only time will tell when it's the right time to tell them.

"Yes, sir, I would like to Aerrow's Battle Partner." Camellia finally answered.

Aerrow smiled at Camellia, while Veemon and Ignis grinned, proud of their partner that she's finally starting to heal.

"Alright, then please sign here." The oldest member said, handing her, Ignis and Veemon each a feather pen.

So, the Duo of Miracles and Servamp sign their names and were finally registered to be a part of the squadron.

"Thank for your time." Camellia thanked with a bow.

"It was our pleasure, Ms. Anderson." Another member replied, "We're just glad that the Storm Hawks finally have a medic on hand."

"I'll try to be as much help to Aerrow and others as I can be." Camellia said before she bowed, "Have a good day."

Camellia, Ignis, Veemon, and Aerrow walked out of the council hall. Everyone looked Aerrow, Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon wanting to know the results.

"Let's welcome our newest members of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow grinned.

They all cheered and hugged Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon.

"Come on, we still have to get clothes for you." Piper said grabbing Camellia's hand.

"Veemon we need your help with something, could you stay here?" Aerrow asked.

"It's alright Vee, I'll be okay." Camellia assured, "I have Ignis with me."

"If you say so." Veemon said, following Aerrow and the boys.

As soon as the girls and small dragon were gone, Aerrow started to put together a plan.

"Junko, you get the parts needed for Cam's sword and Skimmer." Aerrow ordered, "Finn, Veemon and I will decorate her room."

"Only one problem dude." Finn answered, "We have no idea what her favorite colors are or what crystal works best."

"I can help you guys!" Veemon exclaimed, "Her favorite colors are blue, black, and red. But it's mostly blue. The crystal part, I don't know."

"Well, what element does she work with well?" Aerrow asked the dragon.

"Pretty much, any element." Veemon answered.

"Okay, so maybe, crystal for each element for her." Aerrow said, making a list, "We have blue paint, so that's good."

"The last things for her room are bedsheets and books." Veemon told, "She likes to read, a lot."

"Any other hobbies?" Junko asked.

"She likes to draw, play the guitar, and photography." Veemon answered.

"Well, we can get her a few books and a sketchbook." Aerrow responded, "Well, let's get started."

Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, Veemon, and Junko split ways. Junko went to the market for parts and the crystals, while Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, and Veemon went back to the Condor to decorate her room.

A few hours later, Piper, Ignis, and Camellia were walking back to the Condor with a few bags in hand for Camellia.

"Thanks again for doing this, Piper." Camellia thanked.

"It's no problem, I'm glad that we have another girl on the team." Piper smiled, "You have no idea what's it like, living with boy all the time."

"I do, trust me." Camellia answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, they're both six and they're twins." Camellia chuckled, "Sometimes they can be a handful, but they're good kids. Now, as for any brother figures, who don't get me started with them."

"That bad?" Piper winced.

"It's not that, but they're just over protective as if I'm made of glass." Camellia pouted.

"I'm sure they're just worry about your safety." Piper insisted.

"I guess." Camellia sighed.

"Well, here we are." Piper said as she and Camellia stood at the hanger door of the Condor, "Let's get inside."

"Okay." Camellia said following Piper inside.

Camellia follows Piper through the Condor to an unused room that would be Camellia's new room. Once she and Piper opened the door, the lights went on and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" Aerrow and everyone shouted.

"What is all this?" Camellia asked, confused.

"It's your welcome party, dudette." Finn exclaimed with thumbs up.

"You didn't have to do this." Camellia protested.

"But we wanted to." Aerrow countered, "You, Ignis, and Veemon are part of the Storm Hawks and we treat one another like family."

Camellia's eyes widen in shocked, then smiled.

"Thank you." Camellia smiled.

"So, how do you like your room?" Junko asked.

"It great!" Camellia smiled, "Let me guess, Veemon told you guys my favorite colors?"

"Pretty much." Aerrow chuckled.

The walls were painted blue and the bedsheets were black, while the comforter was red. Against the wall was a small desk with a new sketchbook on it. There was also a small bookcase with books. There were even little hammocks for Ignis and Veemon to sleep in.

"Let me guess again, Veemon also told you my favorite hobbies?" Camellia questioned.

"Yeah…" Aerrow smiled.

"How about I help cook dinner for everyone?" Camellia asked.

"That would be great since none of boys can't besides me." Piper smiled leading Camellia, "I'll take you to the kitchen."

"Thanks." Camellia smiled back.

"If Cam's cooking then you guys better stay clear away from the kitchen until the food's done." Veemon warned.

"Why's that, dude?" Finn asked.

"Cam can get pretty territorial in the kitchen when she cooks." Veemon explained, "Trust me, should've seen what she did to Hiro last Thanksgiving."

"I'm going to regret this, but what did she do?" Stork asked.

"Threw a knife at him." Veemon answer, causally.

All the boys, even Radarr gulped at the dragon's answered.

"And how good is her aim?" Aerrow asked, nervously.

"Pretty good, considering that she targets practice every day." Veemon replied as they all gulped again.

"Okay another rule, stay away from the kitchen when Cam's cooking." Aerrow said to the rest of his squadron.

 **Meanwhile in the Kitchen…**

"Thanks again for helping me again, Cam." Piper thanked as she chopped the vegetables, while Ignis was sitting on the table.

"No problem, I love to cook!" Camellia exclaimed, stirring the broth, "Knowing Veemon, he probably told the boys to stay away from the kitchen when I'm cooking."

"Why do you say that?" Piper asked the Hybrid.

"I'm pretty territorial in the kitchen when I'm cooking." The Chosen Child of Miracles enlightened, "As long as someone is helping then I won't attack. In case you were wondering."

"Maybe you keep Finn away from the food, when I cook." Piper grinned, "He's always trying to get food."

"Leave blondie to me." the Hybrid smirked.

Camellia got a small spoon and took a taste sample of the broth.

"Okay, we can put half of the vegetables in." Camellia smiled before Piper carefully, "Piper, cut the meat, while I cut the tofu?"

"Sure." Piper said, cutting the meat, while Camellia starts cutting tofu, "Cam, why are you cutting the tofu anyway?"

"I noticed that Stork is a vegetarian, so I thought that I fixed him some tofu stew." The Child of Miracles response.

"How did you know?" Piper asked, shocked.

"Right, I forgot to mention." Camellia chuckled, "Back at my Homeworld, I work in a special program that tracks down criminals or solve cold cases. Everyone in my team has a job. We have seven members, counting me. We have a Deception Specialist, two Profilers, a Statistician, an Emotion Reader, a hacker, and a medical expert."

"That's amazing, what do you do?" Piper asked, amazed, "I bet you're the medical expert since you're a Healer."

"Nope, I'm one of the profilers." The tealnette fox-girl said, putting the tofu in the other pot with the vegetables, while Piper puts the meat in the other pot.

"Who would have thought." Piper gasped.

"Yep, came as a shock to my folks also." Camellia said, wiping her hands on the apron, "That's how I was able to figure out Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace's personality. But…"

"But, what?" Piper asked, worry.

"It's nothing, we better get the boys and tell them dinner's ready." Camellia said.

"Good idea." Piper agreed.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Camellia called out then pulled Piper and herself out of the way.

Junko and Finn came running into the kitchen, about to get some stew.

Until…

 **BAM! BAM!**

Soon the two had huge bumps on their heads, with Camellia having a frying pan in hand.

"You don't eat until _everyone_ is here." Camellia scolded.

"Good thing, you warned us about rushing in, Veemon." Aerrow said, casually walking with Veemon, Radarr and Stork.

"Yep, happened to Tyson and Daichi one time." Veemon laughed.

"I almost feel bad for them." Stork said with a chuckle.

Once they got in the kitchen, they found Finn and Junko with huge bumps in their heads.

"Hey guys, dinner's done, so come get some." Camellia said, "Stork there's some tofu stew for you and for anyone else who wants to try some."

One by one, everyone got their bowl of meat or tofu stew and sat down around the table.

"This is amazing!" Aerrow commented.

"Oh man, this is awesome!" Finn grinned.

"I agree with Aerrow and Finn!" Junko smiled.

Radarr squawked, giving Camellia and Piper thumbs up.

"I'm surprised that you were able to figure out that I'm a vegetarian." Stork said eating his stew in a steady pace.

"How did you figure out that Stork's a vegetarian anyway?" Aerrow asked, "We never told you or Veemon."

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but Cam's part of a special program back at her Homeworld with other kids. They track down criminals and solve cold cases." Piper beamed, "They have a Deception Specialist, two Profilers, a Statistician, an Emotion Reader, a hacker, and a medical expert."

"Let me guess, you're the medical expert." Aerrow guessed.

"Nope, profiler." Camellia answered causally, eating her bowl of stew.

"That's surprising." Aerrow said, shocked.

"Yep, but I don't mind." Camellia said, "It feels great helping bring closure to people's lives."

"I think you're going to fit in very well, Cam, Ignis, and Veemon." Aerrow commented with smile.

"Thanks, well, might has well get everything put away." Camellia said, "And since you boys didn't help us with dinner, you can do the dishes."

Finn and Junko whined, but immediately changed their minds when they remember who they were talking to. The two immediately went to the sink and started washing.

"Who would've thought that Finn and Junko are afraid of a girl." Piper joked.

"I may not look like it, but I'm built to take some damage." Camellia smirked.

"You and Piper head for bed, I'll make sure that we do the dishes." Aerrow said to the girls.

"Okay, see you guys in the morning." Camellia waved before she, Ignis and Piper head to their room.

"Veemon could you help Aerrow and sure make that Finn and Junko help with the dishes?" Camellia requested, "If they try to leave, then you know what to do."

"You got it!" Veemon nodded.

"Thanks, night!" Camellia yawned, now leaving the room with Ignis on her shoulder.

Afraid of what Veemon would do to them, Finn and Junko just stay and helped with the dishes.

Once the dishes were done, the boys went to their rooms for the night. When Veemon enter his, Ignis, and Camellia's room, he knew that she was hiding something.

"What's up Camellia?" Veemon asked.

"I guess you and Ignis knew that I was hiding something?" Camellia asked back.

"I'm your partner _and_ your friend." Veemon countered.

"Plus, I'm your Servamp and you're my Eve." Ignis finally spoke.

"Good point." Camellia agreed before sighing, "Okay, but you can't tell Aerrow or the others. Until I have another proof."

"Sure, what's up?" Veemon asked.

Before Camellia could answer, she casted a silence and protection spell on the room, so that no one would eavesdrop on the duo.

"Two things that I've noticed about Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace." Camellia confessed.

"And what's that?" Veemon questioned.

"They don't seem to be in their right mind." Camellia explained, "Someone's controlling them."

"You mean…" Veemon trailed off.

"Yes, they seem to be under the Imperius Curse." Camellia confirmed.

"Okay, but what's the second thing?" Veemon asked, still confused.

"I think Dark Ace might be Drake." Camellia confessed, sadly.

"You mean your brother who abandoned you at the abbey?" Ignis asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, but don't tell anyone until I have enough proof." Camellia said with a serious tone.

"Don't worry we won't." Veemon and Ignis swore.

"Thanks guys, we better get to bed." Camellia smiled, "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, night Cam." Veemon said as he and Ignis climb into their hammock.

"Night, Vee, Ignis, night everyone." Camellia replied to Veemon, Ignis and her Duel Monster spirits.

Soon, Camellia fell into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.


	7. Three Months Later

**_Chapter 6: Three Months Later_**

Three months have passed since Camellia, Ignis and Veemon were transported to Atmos and joined the Storm Hawks. She's been helping them around the Condor or fighting Cyclonian butt. Thankfully, they haven't come across Dark Ace yet and she wanted to keep it that way. As promised, Camellia modify Arashi to make it look like an Atmosian weapon. So, now, she can use crystal by connecting the crystal to the bottom on her hilt. She even has her own skimmer, which is like Aerrow, but only blue, red, and black and has little seats for Veemon and Ignis.

Camellia was able to smile and laugh for real more often. She's gotten along with all the other members, even Stork. Not to mention, Camellia's even been discovering more emotions than usual.

But the one feeling she's been feeling is whenever she's around Aerrow. Whenever she's around him or spending time with him, she felt her heart soaring into the sky. Sometimes would lightly blush whenever he smiles. Camellia also seems to like his hair and eyes. Aerrow's crimson red hair seem to remind her of flames and his eyes were like emeralds.

But, also feel some kind of sadness and anger in heart for not tell them about her heritage, her possible relation to Dark Ace, or her theory about Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace being under the Imperius Curse.

She had no idea what she was feeling. And knows she couldn't tell her fellow squad mates or else they'll start to ask questions about her emotions and her childhood. So, now she's in her room, with Veemon, Ignis, and her Duel Monster Spirits. For extra privacy, she cast a silence and protection spell on her room, so that nobody wouldn't hear her.

 _Yubel: It seems to me that you're in love with Aerrow._

"WHAT!" Camellia barked.

 _Fireopal Phoenix: I agree with Yubel, you're definitely in love with Aerrow._

"But how?" Camellia asked, confused.

 _Topaz Tiger_ _: Well, you always felt like your heart was soaring through the sky, that's a sign._

 _Moonstone Owl: Think about it little one, how do feel when your around him?_

"I feel very happy and safe." Camellia answered with smile, putting her left hand over her heart, "And he also makes me smile and laugh for real."

 _White Diamond Wolf: So, what does that tell us, pup?_

"Love." Camellia answered, "I love him. I love Aerrow Strike. But…"

 _Cobalt Eagle_ _: But, what?_

"This is other feeling." Camellia explained, "I feel both sad and anger for not tell them about my heritage, my possible relation to Dark Ace, or my theory about Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace being under the Imperius Curse."

 _Black Diamond Panther: That would be guilt._

"Guilt?" Camellia questioned, looking at her partner and Duel Spirits.

"Cam, this is just my opinion, but maybe you should tell them." Veemon suggested.

"I don't know." Camellia muttered, "I have no idea no they'll react. Plus, Aerrow is my Chosen Mate and being rejected by a Chosen Mate is literally like having a broken heart. Do you think I should really tell them?"

"That's for you to decide." Ignis said with a smile, "But whatever you decide, we'll back you up 100%."

"Thanks, guys." Camellia said getting up from her bed and putting on her cloak, "Let's get going, I promised Aerrow that we would help him with supplies.

Veemon, Ignis, and all her Duel Spirits nodded. Once her Duel Spirits went back into their cards, Camellia place them into her secure deck hostler with a protection spell on it. As soon as she was ready, Camellia walked out of the room, Veemon behind her and Ignis on her shoulder.

"Hey, Aerrow, sorry about being late." Camellia chuckled, "Are you and Radarr, ready?"

"Yep." Aerrow nodded.

Aerrow and Camellia mount onto their respective Skimmer with Radarr, Ignis, and Veemon in their seats. The two took off into the sky, heading to the nearest supply port. Once they made it to the supply port, they got the supplies they needed. But as they started heading back to the Condor, they were almost hit by a red energy blast.

"What in Merlin's name?!" Camellia barked.

Her and Aerrow looked behind them and saw Dark Ace with a few Talons.

"Cam, you, Ignis, and Veemon head back to the Condor!" Aerrow ordered.

"No way, we're staying to help you!" Camellia growled, sending an energy slash towards a Talon, sending the Skimmer towards the Wastelands, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"

Aerrow smiled, glad to have someone like Camellia on the team. Thankfully, Piper and others came to help. As the fight was going on, they were winning, but Dark Ace flew towards Camellia, making her fight Dark Ace.

"Vee, take over for me!" Camellia told, jumping onto Dark Ace's Skimmer with Arashi in hand.

Soon, the Hybrid and Talon commander were fighting with their swords clashing against one another.

"How did you know that phrase?" Dark Ace asked the Hybrid, "Only those of the Nightingale family know those words."

"I knew it." Camellia gasped, "Drake?"

The two clashed their swords against one another again.

"How do you know my real name?!" Dark Ace shouted, making Aerrow and others look towards the Trio and Dark Ace.

"CAM!" Aerrow shouted, worry.

"Dude, how did she know Dark Ace's real name?" Finn asked, confused.

"Your real name is Drake Damien Nightingale." Camellia confessed, "You're the son of Damien Nightingale and Anya Yoru. You also have a younger sister!"

"Did she just say that Dark Ace has a younger sister?" Piper asked, making sure she heard it right.

"How did you-" Dark Ace began but gasped as he finally figures it out, "You can't be…"

"Can't be what!?" Camellia growled, releasing Killer Intent, "Go on, say it!"

"Amber?" Dark Ace finally said causing everyone, even the last few Talons gasp.

"Cam is Dark Ace's little sister?" Junko gasped.

"Camellia? Amber?" Finn asked, confused, "What is going on!?"

While, Dark Ace was still shock, Camellia secretly pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag on it. Then threw it onto the engine and jump off of the Skimmer.

Veemon and Ignis flew below her, making her land on the one of the wings. The tag on the kunai caught aflame, making it and the Skimmer explode. Thus, making Dark Ace fall from the Skimmer until he deployed his combat gliders. He landed on another Talon Skimmer but kicked the driver out and flew away with the remaining Talons.

Aerrow and the others saw what just unfolded. And now they were more confused than ever.

Camellia's real name is Amber and she's Dark Ace's little sister?!

"What just happen?" Junko asked Aerrow.

"For once I have no idea." Aerrow confessed, "Let's head back to Condor and get answers there."

And that's what they all did.

However, once they got back to the Condor, Camellia could sense that they were angry at her for hiding a secret like this from them. once they landed in the hanger bay and got everything settled.

"Explain, now." Aerrow demanded.

"My real name _was_ Amber Anya Nightingale." Camellia confessed, "But once I was adopted, I got it change to Camellia Crystal Anderson. Dark Ace whose name is Dark Damien Nightingale is my older brother."

"Why didn't you just tell us then!" Aerrow shouted.

"I-" Camellia began but stopped when memories of her time at the abbey flashed in her mind, "I… can't."

"You can't, or you won't?" Piper questioned.

"She can't." Veemon confessed, "We have no idea what will happen if you guys knew the truth."

"You knew about this too, Veemon, Ignis?" Piper asked the dragon.

"We did." Veemon confessed as Ignis nods.

"We?" Finn asked.

"That's something we can't tell." Camellia spoke.

Aerrow began to pace back and forth.

"Why?" Aerrow asked again.

"We can't say." Camellia answered again.

"Why, though?!" Aerrow shouted.

"And I told you, we can't say!" Camellia growled as her eyes turn emerald again then turn back to their normal amethyst color, "Please understand."

Aerrow just ignored them and walked away from them. One by one, the others walked away, leaving Veemon, Ignis, and Camellia alone in the hanger bay.

"Cam?" Veemon said before Camellia fell to her knees and her hands on the ground.

Just as Veemon was about to ask again, she started to cry softly. Tearing streaming from her eyes and onto the ground.

"Why? Why? Why?" Camellia asked softly, repeatedly.

Veemon suddenly became worry about Camellia's well-being and knew that her Demon half was taking Aerrow's outburst as a rejection.

"Cam let's get some rest." Veemon suggested, helping Camellia to feet, "Maybe things will get better if we let them cool down."

Camellia just remained quiet and let Veemon help her to her feet. Once they reach their room, he helped Camellia to bed and pulled the covers over her.

Hoping things will cool down, Veemon and Ignis climbs into their hammock, to go to sleep.

Without him knowing a tear fell from Camellia's eye, feeling alone for the first time.


	8. The Truth

**_Chapter 7: The Truth_**

Three weeks passed since Aerrow and others found out about Camellia being Dark Ace's little sister. Aerrow and others felt sorry about their outburst towards Camellia. They tried to apologize to her, but Camellia avoids them like the plague. Veemon and Ignis tried to talk her into letting her hear what they had to say, but Camellia refused.

Piper would always bring a tray of food to her room, but Camellia put a powerful protection spell on the door, locking it, but only letting Veemon and Ignis in. After standing there for a few minutes, Piper placed the tray in front of the door and leave. A few minutes later to see if the tray of food was still there, she would always find the tray empty.

What worry Veemon the worst, was her health. Her health and stress never mix well, and when the two reach the breaking point, it meant trouble.

Anyway, Veemon and Ignis were walking towards the bridge, giving Aerrow and others his report on Camellia. Veemon and Ignis were getting more and more worry, because Camellia just stopped talking altogether, only nodding or shaking her head.

They landed in a huge forest that kept the Condor hidden from enemies, plus it was storming out there.

Once he made it to the bridge, Aerrow looked at the dragons with a hopeful look. But deflated when he saw Ignis and Veemon's frown.

"Anything?" Aerrow asked.

"Nothing." Veemon answered, sadly, "Cam refuses to talk at all."

"This is all my fault." Aerrow admitted, running his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have yelled at her. She wasn't comfortable talking it and I shouldn't have pushed her."

"Us too." Piper also admitted.

"Any ideas then?" Finn asked, "She avoids us like the plague, dude."

"Finn has a point there." Junko agreed.

"Maybe, Aerrow should try to talk to her." Veemon suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stork asked with his usual eye twitch, "Having Aerrow and Cam in the same room, where she could probably try to claw at him?"

"Stork's got a point there, Veemon." Piper approved, "Besides we have no idea how she'll react to Aerrow."

"That's probably a good point." Veemon paled, "Knowing from the last time when Cam was like this, she had to be held back by all five of her foster brothers."

"All five?" Aerrow asked, shocked.

"When Cam's like this, she's a ticking time bomb." Veemon explained, "Could go off any time."

Aerrow looks down, wanting to fix things.

"I'm going to get talk to her." Aerrow said, "I'm the one who started this, so I should try to fix this."

"We'll go with you." Veemon volunteered, "You'll need us to get through her protection spell."

"Right." Aerrow nodded.

So, Aerrow, Ignis, and Veemon headed to Veemon, Ignis, and Camellia's room, hoping to set things right.

Meanwhile, Camellia was still laying on her bed with blank eyes, staring towards the door. Yubel and the other Duel Spirits tried to talk to her, but she just blocks them out.

So, without anyone knowing, Camellia walked out of the room and snuck out of the Condor. Without her weapons, D-3, decks, or her cloak and ran into the storming forest.

Missing Aerrow, Ignis, and Veemon by a few seconds, they reach Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon's room.

"Ready?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah." Aerrow nodded.

Veemon was about to open the door and felt something was wrong.

"What's up? Aerrow asked, worry.

"The spell, its gone." Veemon answered.

So, Aerrow opened the door and found her room empty. Her things were still here, even her cloak that she never leaves without.

But where was Camellia?

"CAM!?" Veemon asked looking underneath the bed.

"What's up, we heard Veemon shout?" Piper asked as she and others run towards them.

"Cam's gone!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"But where did she go?" Piper asked as Radarr squawked.

As they were all thinking, a loud thunder was heard from outside.

"Don't tell me-" Aerrow began, heading to the hatch.

With the others following after him, they head to the hatch. Once they got there, they found the hatch.

"Stork did you close the hatch when we landed?" Aerrow asked the Merb.

"I'm pretty sure that it was close." Stork answered.

"Then that could only mean…" Piper trailed off.

"That she headed into the forest during the storm!" Aerrow confirmed, grabbing a rain poncho, "We'll split up, I'll head north, Piper, you head south, Finn and Junko west and east. Stork you stay here just in case that Cam returns. Veemon, Ignis, and Radarr you three are with me, we'll use our comm. links."

They all nodded and Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, Ignis, and Veemon grabbed a rain poncho and putting it on. Then they all headed out into the storming forest, looking for Camellia.

 **Meanwhile…**

Camellia was dashing through the forest with her demon speed. Her fair skin was paler and a bit red and her body hurt a bit but pushed it back.

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts: I have to get away. I have to get away._

Camellia continue to say the sentence over and over again. As she was running, she tripped on a root and fell into the mud. She got on her hands and knees, her breathing labored.

Just as she was about take a break, she caught a familiar scent.

"Cam!" Aerrow called out, seeing her on her hands and knees.

Camellia looked at Aerrow frighten and continued to run through the woods.

"Cam stop!" Aerrow shouted.

Radarr jumped off of Aerrow's shoulder and move onto Veemon's back with Ignis, so that the Sky Knight could catch up with the Hybrid.

Surprisingly, Aerrow managed to catch up with Camellia. He grabbed her arm and pull her to the ground, making the two roll off a small cliff and into the mud. Camellia shook off Aerrow and went back to running, but Aerrow caught up with the Hybrid again. This time they were in a large clearing.

"LET ME GO!" Camellia growled.

The two rolled around in the mud, getting mud on one another. At first Camellia was on top, but Aerrow roll them over, making him on top.

"Not until you listen to me!" Aerrow exclaimed before Camellia roll on top again.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!" Camellia roared, baring her fangs.

Aerrow rolled again, on top once again.

"Because I want to make things right!" Aerrow shouted.

Camellia kneed Aerrow in the gut, making his groan and lose his grip. Just as the Chosen Child of Miracles was about to get away, Aerrow grabbed her by the waist and her back into his chest.

"Let me go!" Camellia screamed.

"No, not until we talk." Aerrow refused.

Just as Camellia began to struggle more, Aerrow began to tighten his grip.

 _Aerrow's thoughts: No wonder it took all five of her foster brothers to hold her back. She's probably stronger than Junko._

"Please, stop." Aerrow whispered, "I'm sorry, we're all sorry about what did."

Those words caused Camellia to freeze that cause for Aerrow to loosen his grip, but still kept it firm.

"We shouldn't have pushed you like that." Aerrow continued, "We should've waited until you were comfortable. I should've waited."

Camellia just sat there and listened to him. As the storm began to let up and the cloud clear, letting the moonlight come through. What Aerrow saw shocked him when he finally understands why she was always wearing the cloak. Instead of human ears, fox ears took their place and bushy tail out of her backside, both were matching her teal hair.

 **Camellia** **'s POV**

Just from Aerrow's scent and strong but gentle hold, I started to calm down and my Demon half started to calm down.

I've always had a discomfort of people touching me without my permission, but Aerrow was an exception. I turned away and hugged Aerrow, while he murmured into my ear soothingly as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, I want to help you." Aerrow breathed.

I cried softly as Aerrow continues to hug and comfort me.

"It's okay, let it all out." Aerrow said as I let out all my emotions without letting my powers grow out of control.

I kept saying sorry over and over again, Aerrow just stayed silent and continue to hug me. For the first time I felt a great burden leave my shoulders.

After a good 60 minutes passed, I began to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Aerrow asked me.

I nod, but the moment we tried to stand up I gave a long, low whine before suddenly falling over and blacking out.

The last thing I saw was Aerrow cradling me in his arms and shouting my name.

 **Aerrow's POV**

"Cam…Cam…CAM!" I shouted, gently shaking her.

As I tried to wake up Camellia, she wouldn't respond. I place my hand on her forehead and gasp, quickly pulling it away.

She was burning up and her body was cold as ice.

"You're burning up!" I shouted before Veemon, Ignis, and Radarr came out of hiding.

"We have to get back to the Condor!" Veemon exclaimed.

I nodded and gently picked her before we started running back to the Condor. As we were running back, I kept checking on her. Her face was pale with her cheeks very red and her breathing was labored.

"Hang on, Cam…" I muttered, hoping that she can hear me, "We're almost there."

Thankfully, when we made it to the Condor; Stork, Piper, Finn, and Junko were waiting for us at the opening hatch.

"Aerrow, we're sorry!" Piper began, "We didn't fin-"

Piper stopped when she saw Camellia in my arms, not looking too good.

"Dude, what happen?" Finn asked, seeing me and Camellia all muddy.

"Not now!" I exclaimed, "Cam's burning up and her body is freezing!"

"Let's get her inside, first." Piper said as we head to her room.

As soon as I laid Camellia on the bed, Piper pushed me and everyone else out, so that she could get Camellia changed and get her cleaned up a bit.

Once she was finished we walked back in, seeing Camellia in a white set of pajamas and a blanket over herself.

"We need to keep her fever down." Piper ordered, "Finn get another blanket, Junko cold water with a rag, Stork set course for Terra Atmosia."

"What about Aerrow, Ignis, and Veemon?" Finn asked.

"They can stay here and keep an eye on Cam." Piper answered, "I need to contact Terra Atmosia for a doctor, so that we can be ready when we get there."

"Alright." I agreed before everyone went to go do the job Piper assigned them to.

I pulled up a chair and placing it beside the bed. Veemon also pull up another chair, placing it beside mine. Ignis just sat on her bed.

"You're going to be okay, Cam." I promised, taking her left hand into mine.

Finn and Junko soon came back with the blanket, the bowl of cold water, and rag that Piper told them to get. Thankfully, Junko got a clean rag and place them on the bed side table. Finn also placed the thicker blanket on top of her. Once they were done, they walked back to bridge, leaving me, Veemon, Ignis, and Radarr alone with Camellia. I knew that I had to try to keep the fever down until we got to Terra Atmosia.

So, I grabbed the rag and put it in the bowl of cold water, then ringing it out and placing it on her forehead.

"Please, Cam you gotta make it through this." I begged, taking her hand again.

For once, time felt like it slowed down around me. A few minutes passed, but to me, minutes felt like hours. I didn't even notice that the Condor had taken off.

"Aerrow?" Piper called out softly, "How she is?"

"Hasn't woken up, she's probably too weak to wake up." I answered.

"Well, I contacted Terra Atmosia and told them about Cam." Piper explained, "They'll have a doctor when we arrived there."

"Thanks." I said with worry.

"She'll be fine, Aerrow." Piper whispered, "She's a fighter."

"She's right, Aerrow." Veemon agreed, "Cam's been through worse than this! She's a fighter."

"I hope you're right." I mumbled.

"I'll be back a little while to check on her." Piper promised, placing a bottle of medicine beside the bowl of water.

I look back at Camellia, her breathing was getting a bit better, but still her face still looked flushed.

That was when I promised that I would always give her the time she needs once she's comfortable with us.

 **Camellia** **'s POV**

 ****Camellia 's Soul Room****

I starting to open my eyes and suddenly knew that I was inside my Soul Room. My Soul Room is a long room filled with pictures of all of the people I knew and loved, stuffed animals, art supplies, soccer balls and goalie nets. The walls were painted every color of the rainbow and the ceiling were held up by strong pillars made of diamond. Everything in my Soul Room reflects on who I am.

The diamond pillars mean that I'm very strong.

The collection of colors means that I'm a complex person and hard to figure out.

The stuffed animals shows that I still have my innocence.

The art supplies means that I'm very artistic and love to create.

All the soccer equipment shows that I'm very athletic and love working out and pushing my limits in order to reach my goals.

And the pictures…they're the people that I love care about, even some that aren't Human.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again." A voice commented.

To my left I saw a girl my age and was the spitting image of me, only she wore all black and had gold eyes.

That would be Ayame, my other soul and the Supreme Queen's daughter.

My adoptive mother is the reincarnation of the Supreme Queen, making me the reincarnation of her daughter.

"Hey, Aya." I greeted, "What brings you here, you're usually in your Soul Room."

Behind her was a gold door with black roses decorating the front.

"I sense that you were in distress, so I came to see what was up." Ayame explained, "You and I share the same body, so whatever you feel, I feel it."

"You wouldn't believe it." I sigh and told Ayame the whole story.

After an hour passed, I finally finished my story.

"So, now I'm stuck here until my body gets better." I finished.

"Sounds like you both are at fault." Ayame guessed, "You should've told them the truth. While Sky-Boy and the others should've waited until you were comfortable."

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled, nervously, "That's why I'm going to tell them the truth when I'm better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ayame said, before getting up and walk towards her Soul Room, "Oh, one more thing."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Tell Sky-Boy how you feel." Ayame smirked, making me blush deep red, "He sounds like a keeper."

"F-Fine." I stuttered, blushing.

Ayame continued to smirk and went back to her Soul Room. I sighed stood up and began to walk. When I woke up, I wouldn't know how long I've been in my Soul Room.

One thing is for sure, I need to come clean about _everything_.

 **Normal POV**

 ***Day Skip: Two Days***

Camellia groaned quietly as she opened her amethyst eyes, emerging from her slumber. Blinking her eyes a few of times to adjust from the strong sunlight, she yawned, feeling better.

 _Camellia_ _'s thoughts: At least my fever finally gone._

She then heard three soft snores and saw Veemon and Ignis in their hammock, Radarr asleep on the foot of her bed, and Aerrow sleeping in a chair with a blanket on him.

"Aerrow?" Camellia asked, her voice hoarse.

Aerrow began to groan, hearing a voice calling his name. Radarr woke up first, seeing Camellia awake, he squawked and jumping into Camellia's arms. Then Veemon and Ignis woke up and jumped out of their hammock, landing in Camellia's arms.

"Cam!" Veemon exclaimed.

Then Aerrow really woke up when he heard Radarr and Veemon.

When he saw Camellia awake, he lost it and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry!" Aerrow shouted.

"It's alright, I should've told you guys the truth." Camellia admitted.

"But we should've let you explain on your own terms." Aerrow countered.

"How we both agree that we're both at fault?" Camellia proposed.

"Sure." Aerrow smiled, grabbing a glass of water, "Here."

"Thanks." Camellia thanked, drinking the glass, "So what's been happening while I've been out?"

"Kicked a few Cyclonians butts here and there." Aerrow explained, "We haven't come across your brother, yet."

"What the others? Also, where are we?" Camellia asked again.

"We all been kinda worry about you, waiting for you to wake up, you've been out for two days with a bad fever." The Sky Knight, "And to answer your question, we're at Terra Atmosia, right now. We needed to get you to a doctor since none of us aren't very good medics."

When Camellia heard those words, she tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa there, Cam, what's up?!" Aerrow exclaimed, stopping her.

"I need to tell you guys and the Council something." Camellia said, trying to get up.

"Cam, slow down!" Aerrow warned, "You just woke up from a bad fever."

"Please, it's about Cyclonis and my brother." Camellia confessed.

"What about them?" Aerrow asked, confused.

"They're being controlled by someone." Camellia confessed.

"Alright, we'll tell them, but first we gotta talk about your ears and tail." Aerrow said, pointing at her fox ears and tail.

Camellia suddenly let out a bark and hid underneath her blanket.

"It's alright, I actually like them." Aerrow laughed, "Piper and the guys are okay with them also."

"You are?" Camellia asked, shocked.

"Yeah, they actually suit you." The Sky Knight said with light blush.

"T-Thanks." The Child of Miracles stuttered with a deep red blush on her cheeks, "I can get out bed now?"

"Sure, as long you don't overdo yourself." Aerrow, chuckled, walking out, "Radarr, Veemon, Ignis, and I will be outside, waiting."

"Okay." Camellia said, as the three walked out.

So, Camellia immediately stood up and got dressed. She used water magic on bowl of water and fire magic to warm it up, riding of any germs to clean herself a up. Once she was already, she stepped out without her cloak this time.

"You ready?" Aerrow asked.

"More than ever." Camellia nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aerrow questioned, "We can wait until you're comfortable."

"Yes, you guys need to hear this." Camellia answered with fire in her eyes.

"If you're sure." Aerrow said, "We'll all be by your side."

"Thanks." Camellia smiled as they all walk to the bridge.

A few minutes later, Aerrow, Veemon, and Radarr walks in with Camellia and Ignis behind him.

"Hey, guys!" Aerrow called out, giving everyone their attention, "Look who's up!"

Aerrow moves out of the way, showing Camellia awake and standing.

"Cam!" Everyone called out.

Soon everyone was talking at once, apologizing to her about their outburst.

"Guys, its alright." Camellia insisted, "But right now, I need to tell you guys the truth."

They all stopped and went quiet.

"I already talked to her about it and knows the risks." Aerrow enlightened.

"You guys might want to sit down." Camellia suggested, and they did.

So, for almost two hours, Camellia told them the truth. About her brother, the abbey, Keyblade Wars, everything. Camellia even lifted up one of her sleeves to them the scars on her arm that she received from the abbey.

Well, expect the truth about Ignis being a Vampire and being stabbed in the heart.

And if Aerrow wasn't angry enough at Dark Ace for killing his family, then this really boils his blood.

"I know your upset." Camellia confessed, surprising everyone, "I can hear your heartbeats, so it helps to know what people are feeling."

"Dude, of course we're angry." Finn exclaimed, "Your brother abandoned you at the awful place."

"Its no wonder why you never talked about it to anyone." Piper said.

"Of course, that means you even surpass death itself." Stork commented.

"Come on, Stork, its impossible for that to happen." Junko told.

"Actually…" Veemon trailed off, "Cam has beaten death a few times."

"Huh?" all the Storm Hawks asked, confused.

"I'm kinda almost died a couple times." Camellia confessed with a nervous chuckled.

"How?" Finn gasped.

"No idea." Camellia lied, not ready to tell them about her other soul.

"So, what's our next plan of action?" Junko asked.

"We need to tell the Council about Cyclonis and Dark Ace being under some kind mind control." Aerrow ordered, "Cam will explain to them about the spell."

"Only one little problem." Stork claimed, "We have no idea who is causing this?"

"I do." Camellia spoke out, "Her name is Nicole. She _was_ a Huntress until she went rouge."

"Why did she go rouge?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid it has something to do with an incident that I was involved." The Hybrid confessed, "It was when her boyfriend was put in coma, and I couldn't save him."

"But, Cam you did everything in your power to save him!" Veemon countered, "He ordered you to save those kids."

"I know, but Nicole sees it in a different light." Camellia sighed, "But now, I need to stop Nicole. She's hurt too many people already."

"And you'll have us to back you up." Aerrow chimed in.

Camellia, shocked looks at all of them. They all nodded one by one in agreement.

"Thank you." Camellia smiled, "I need to go get something that'll help with our case. I'll meet you at the council hall."

"Are you sure?" Aerrow asked again with worry.

"If it makes you feel any better, Veemon and Ignis can stay with me." Camellia proposed.

"I'll stay behind and help too." Piper offered.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys at the council hall." Aerrow sigh, knowing he can't win.

"Right!" Piper and the Duo agreed.

Once Aerrow and the boys left, Camellia let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Piper." Camellia thanked.

"No problem." Piper smiled, "Come one let's get those books you need."

"Right." The Child of Miracles nodded.

Once they made it to Camellia, Ignis, and Veemon's room, the three started working.

"Hey Cam, I'm curious?" Piper asked, "Why did lied back there about having no idea how you survived horrible injures."

"It's kinda hard to explain." Camellia explained, reading one of her spell books, "You'll have to see for yourself."

"If you say so." Piper responded, "Aerrow was worry about you when you got sick."

"He was?" Camellia asked.

"Yep, he wouldn't leave your side when you were sick." Piper explained, "You know, Aerrow has a crush on you."

"No, I didn't." Camellia gasped.

"Like you're any better, Cam." Veemon smirked.

"You have a crush on Aerrow?" Piper gasped, surprised.

"Y-Yeah." The Hybrid acknowledged, blushing.

"When are you doing to tell him!?" Piper squealed.

"Once this is all over." The Crystal Beast Mistress replied.

"I think its great that Aerrow found someone like you." Piper smiled.

"Me too." Camellia smiled softly.

After a few minutes of searching for proof, they finally found.

"I found it!" Camellia exclaimed, "The proof that we need is in this book!"

"Great!" Piper smiled, "Come on we better get Aerrow and others before they start to worry."

"Right." Camellia nodded.

As they stood up, Camellia's vision was starting to get blurry and felt very light headed. Her eyelids were heavy and felt…sleepy? Camellia places her hand on her head and fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Piper and Veemon calling out her name.

 **Alternate Terra Atmosia**

Camellia opens her eyes and looks around with her curious amethyst eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Camellia asked, "It looks like Terra Atmosia, but doesn't feel the same."

The whole place looked deserted, not a single soul in sight. She couldn't even smell anyone.

"Whatever this place is be prepare." A voice called out from the hugs oak tree.

"Ayame!?" Camellia called out, "How'd you get here?"

"Not sure, but this isn't Terra Atmosia, I agree." Ayame agreed.

"You could say that." Another voice called out.

The two looked behind them and saw a girl their age with brown hair, pink eyes, and tanned skin. Instead of human ears, she had fox ears and a tail like Camellia.

"Nicole?" the Keyblade Master of Miracles gasped.

"Long time no see, Tsuki." Nicole smirked, "How are you feeling?"

"What do you want?" the young Huntress glared.

"Simple, I'll released your brother, Cyclonis, _and_ the citizens of Cyclonia, if you give me the power of the Crimson Dragon." Nicole proposed.

"No way!" Camellia refused, "Even if I did know, I would never!"

"Neither will I!" Ayame growled.

"Oh well." Nicole shrugged about to attack them.

"Cam!" a voice called out.

Suddenly everything around them started to be distorted. Nicole growled in anger at the voice who's interfering.

"We'll meet again." Nicole swore before disappearing.

"Wait!" Camellia and Ayame shouted, before both went back to their respective places.

Ayame went back to her Soul Room, while Camellia wakes up from Aerrow's voice.

Camellia gasped, sitting straight up and found herself back in her room with Aerrow cradling her. She placed her hand over her chest, trying to calm her breathing down.

"Cam take deep breathes." Aerrow said with worry in his voice.

From just listening to his voice, Camellia began to calm down.

"Ms. Anderson, do you feel alright?" the oldest member asked.

"I saw her." Camellia finally answered.

"Saw who, Cam?" Veemon asked.

"I saw Nicole." The Child of Miracles answered.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure." Camellia replied, standing up, "But not to rude how did you get here?"

"I told Veemon to get help when you passed out." Piper explained, "Everyone rushed here to see what was up."

"That was when we found out cold, Piper has been trying to wake you up." Aerrow continued.

"We all tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't." Junko take over.

"Until Aerrow started calling out your name." Veemon added, "You were only responding to his voice only."

"I see." Camellia frowned, "I know that this is going to crazy council, but-"

"Relax, Ms. Anderson." Gull interrupted, "Aerrow and the others already told us. Ms. Piper says that you also have proofed."

"Yes sir." Camellia said slowly standing up with Aerrow's help.

"Take it easy, Cam." Veemon suggested, "You just woken up from another Astral Projection."

"I'll be fine, Vee." Camellia assured before looking through a book.

Once Camellia found what she was looking, she handed it the council.

"Here's your proof." Camellia said with the same fire in her eyes.

The council members looked at the book and all agree.

"We believe you, Ms. Anderson." The oldest member said, giving the book back, "We must gather all of the Sky Knight and prepare an attack."

"That's not all, I'm afraid." Camellia confessed.

"What do you mean?" Gull asked.

"I've underestimated Nicole." Camellia told, "She doesn't just have Drake and Cyclonis under her control, she also _all_ of Cyclonia under her control."

"WHAT!?" everyone on the Condor shouted.

"That's impossible!" Veemon retorted with clutched fists, "If she did, then Nicole would've died from Magic Exhaustion."

"You're right, Vee. I can't even do that." the Child of Miracles confirmed, "Someone _or_ something is increasing her powers."

"But what?" Aerrow asked.

"Piper do you still have that scanner that you made?" Camellia asked, shocking them, "Yes, I knew that's how you found me, Ignis, and Vee."

"Sure." Piper answered, giving her the scanner.

Camellia looked at the scanner then grinned.

"Piper, I don't know how you did it." Camellia grinned, "But you just created a scanner that detects magical energy."

"So that means all this time, it was reacting to your magic." Aerrow concluded, "Not you, Ignis, _and_ Veemon."

"Exactly." Camellia grinned, "We can use this to our advantage."

"So, if we find the Nicole's power source and destroy it…" Aerrow began.

"She'll lost control and they'll be free." Camellia finished.

"But there'll might be more." Junko added.

"Looks like we'll need back-up." Camellia said, "They might be people who can use magic under her control. And no one here can use magic."

"She's got a point, dude." Finn agreed.

Suddenly Camellia looks over the window and saw a familiar symbol. It two swords crisscrossing one another, with a shield behind them.

"Stork has that symbol always been there?" the Hybrid of Miracles asked the Merb.

"Yeah, pretty much." The Merb answered, "I tried to figure out what the symbol means but couldn't find anything."

"Your world just keeps surprising me." Camellia smirked, "That's the logo for the Hunter Organization, from my world."

"But how did it get here?" another council member asked.

"This is just a guess, but I think that the Original Storm Hawks knew about the other worlds." Camellia theorized, "That means they must've met the Hunter Organization and became allies."

"That also means that they could've had a base here somewhere!" Veemon exclaimed, "We can call for back-up from there."

"If we know where the base here is located." Aerrow pointed out.

"Maybe we do." Camellia muttered, "I remember reading something in the archives back at my world about an unknown base in another world. I bet it was talking about Atmos!"

"Was there anything about the location?" Gull asked.

"All it said was _'On a land named after a rain cloud and where the dream to fly took flight.'_." Camellia repeated, "There are so many types of rain cloud to choose from, so what Terra brought the dream to fly a reality?"

"Terra Nimbus!" Aerrow and everyone else shouted.

"Skimmers, gliders, and ships were created there!" Piper exclaimed.

"And Nimbus is a type pf rain cloud!" Veemon shouted.

"Then that's where Vee, Ignis, and I will go." Camellia told.

"But Nicole will go after you if you're by yourself." Junko added.

"I'll go with her." Piper volunteered, knowing that Aerrow was going to volunteer, "Aerrow you're need here to command the forces. Starling can take my place, while we go to Terra Nimbus."

"Alright." Aerrow sighed, "We'll gather the Sky Knights here, while you three go to Terra Nimbus."

"Right." Piper, Camellia, and Veemon nodded and left the room to get ready.

An hour later, Piper and Camellia were packing their things on their respective Skimmer with Veemon and Ignis packing things into their co-pilot seat. All of a sudden, walked in the hanger bay, with a worry look in his eyes.

"Cam can I talk to you for a minute?" Aerrow asked, nervously.

"Sure." Camellia answered before Piper, Ignis, and Veemon left the hanger bay, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to…" Aerrow asked, trying to find the words, "I don't know, hang out sometime, just the two of us. When this is all over that is! Or if you don't want to then I underst-"

Aerrow was soon cut off as he found Camellia's giving him a peck on his cheek.

"It's a deal." Camellia smiled, walking to her Skimmer, "Piper, Veemon, Ignis, you guys ready!?"

"Ready!" Piper and Veemon exclaimed, running back to their respective Skimmer.

Soon, Camellia and Piper took off into the sky with Veemon and Ignis. Aerrow smiled and turned around to find Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr, and the council smiling.

"What?" Aerrow asked, blushing.

"Young love." The oldest council member smiled.

"Dude, it was about time you asked Cam out." Finn grinned.

"Come on, we need to prepare for the other Sky Knights to arrive and make up a plan of attack." Aerrow shouted, blushing.

Everyone smiled, knowing that the Sky Knight has a thing for young Huntress.


	9. Terra Nimbus

**_Chapter 8: Terra Nimbus_**

After a week of flying and sneaking around Cyclonians, we finally made it to Terra Nimbus. What I saw shocked me, everything was gloomy and some kind of energy filled the air.

It wasn't like the negative energy that filled Cyclonia, it was something else. It wasn't tense at all.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"There's something in the air." I replied, trying pin-point the energy.

"Is it like the energy you've felt on Cyclonia?" Veemon asked.

"No, it's not." I answered, finally finding the source of the energy, "Its coming from that forest behind that ruined house."

The house looked almost burnt down and abandoned. I pull out a kunai, while Piper pulls out her staff and Veemon and Ignis get ready to fight. So, I slowly open the door, to find everything in ruin, there was also a pile of child's block on a worn-out rug.

"By looks of this place, it was abandon a long time of ago." I said, examining everything.

"But, who's house?" Piper asked, as I picked up one of the child blocks and concentrate my chakra into the block.

Soon, I saw images of… Aerrow!?

This was Aerrow's home and there was a woman with purple hair, fair skin and green eyes like his. Not to mention there was also a man with the same red hair, fair skin, and brown eyes.

Could that be Aerrow's father?

But what I really saw, shocked me was the death of his mother, telling him to run. She died to protect her only son.

"Cam?" Veemon asked as tears stream down my face.

"This is Aerrow's home." I barely spoke.

"What?" Piper gasped, shocked.

"His father is Lightning Strike and his mother died protecting him." I cried softly then dried my tears, "Nicole will pay for this. She took Aerrow's family away, his childhood! She destroyed so many lives!"

"We'll stop her, Cam." Piper said.

"She's right!" Veemon smiled, "We'll call for help and stop her and get your brother back!"

"You're right." I smiled as I stood up, "The energy trail is coming from the back door."

So, we left through the back door and walked through the forest. After walking for an hour, we came to a dead end. There was nothing but a huge mountain.

"Great a dead end!" Piper groaned.

"Don't be so sure, Piper." I countered putting my hand on the mountain side.

Suddenly the symbol of Hunter Organization on Arashi glowed then the symbol appears on the mountain glowing. Then a hidden door opened in front of us so, we all went in.

 ** _Lumos!_**

A ball of light appears over my hand, we found tech from my world here. Along with scrolls, books, medicines, and weapons.

"This is amazing!" Piper gasped.

Luckily, I found the power switch and turn it on. Soon the whole room lit up making up see everything. It didn't take long for me to find the main computer.

"Let's hope this still works." I hoped, turning on the computer.

Thankfully, everything still works, and the log-in screen appears on the screen.

 **Computer: Name and Codename.**

"Camellia Anderson." I said, "Codename Tsuki!"

 **Computer: Camellia** **Anderson, Codename: Tsuki… Authorized!**

We all let out a breath of relief. Thank Merlin, that this computer updates itself throughout the years.

"Alright, time to get to work." I muttered, began to type away, "This is Tsuki, can anyone hear me? Night? Phoenix? Wolf? Kage?"

We can only hear static, but soon I heard a familiar voice. The screen soon clears to a boy our age wearing a black fox mask with his hood up.

That would be Kage, my cousin whose real name is Haruto.

"Tsuki is that you?" Kage asked me.

"Yeah, its me." I smiled.

"You have no idea how it feels to hear your voice again." Kage laughed, "You, Ignis, and Veemon had us worry when you three disappeared like that."

"I know, but what can you do?" I replied.

"Where are you three?" Kage asked, "And who's the chick?"

"Her name is Piper." I answered, "Its alright, you can trust her. Listen something is going on here in Atmos. We need your help."

"Why, what's going on?" Phoenix asked, appearing on the screen.

"I'll give one word, Nicole." I growled, "She's taken over a whole Terra, plus has them under an Imperius Curse."

"SHE WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"Yeah, which is why we need your help." I glared, "I think she also has a few people with magic under her control. We're already gathering forces here, but we need back-up."

"We'll be right there!" Kage said as the transmission shuts off.

"Well, we got that done." I sighed, "I hope they get here before it's too late."

"Now what?" Piper asked.

"We wait." I answered, before an explosion made us skid across the floor.

"Cam!" Piper and Veemon shout.

"I'm fine." I groaned, getting up.

"I was always wondering where this place was." A voice said, making me growl.

"Nicole." I growled.

"Long time no see, Tsuki." Nicole smirked with my brother by her side.

"Not long enough." I snarled, pulling out my Arashi.

"Always, making friends with humans?" Nicole, asking seeing Piper.

"You leave her and my friends out of this!" I growled as my eyes glowed emerald.

Suddenly, a huge shockwave sends us flying the wall. I teleported behind Piper so that she wouldn't get hurt too much. I'm not fully Human, but she is. The force of the shockwave made me hit my head and knock out Piper, Ignis, and Veemon.

"You two okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Piper and Veemon groaned.

"Veemon, Ignis, take Piper and hide." I growled, "NOW…"

Thankfully, Veemon and Ignis got the message and took Piper to a safe place.

"Now that they'll out of fighting range…" I trailed off, as gold and black energy surrounds me, "I can finally let lose."

 _Camellia: Ready Ayame?_

 _Ayame: Oh yeah! Let's get her!_

Soon I let Ayame take over, while I retreat to my Soul Room.

 **Piper's POV**

"Hey, Crystal-Girl stay there." Camellia said in a dual voice and saw that her eyes were now gold.

"Cam?" I asked, hopefully.

"Nope, that's Ayame." Ignis explained, "Camellia's incarnation."

"You mean a past life?" I questioned, also shocked that Ignis can talk.

"Yep!" Veemon nodded, "But don't worry, Ayame's on our side. That's how Cam can control light and darkness."

"Yes, but we both would be grateful, if you don't tell the others about me." Ayame requested, "Cam wants to tell them on her own terms."

"Alright." I agreed before Ayame smiled.

"Now let's get this started." Ayame smirked, disappearing suddenly and appears behind Nicole.

Just as Ayame was about to attack Nicole, she disappeared like Ayame did before.

"Too slow." Nicole smirked, sending another shockwave to Ayame on her back.

The shockwave made her skid across the floor.

 **Ayame's POV**

I have to admit, Nicole's gotten better at her powers. My body was aching, and I could feel Camellia in pain also. I ignore the ringing in my ears and went to attack Nicole.

"This again." Nicole taunted, holding her hand out.

Soon she sent out a more powerful shockwave, sending me flying to the bookcase filling scrolls. This time, the shockwave somehow made my body paralyze.

"Pretty neat huh?" Nicole commented, "I learned it from a common enemy that's after you. But let's worry about that later."

Nicole turns around, smirking at Piper, Ignis, and Veemon. Then threw down a smoke bomb.

"Get her and leave the others." Nicole command as my vision begins to go blurry.

Soon, I lost conscious and everything around me went black. I soon went back to the Soul Room.

 **Piper's POV**

Once Nicole threw down the smoke bomb, I knew that they were going to take her. I pulled out my staff and went towards the smoke. But once the smoke clear, they were gone, along with Camellia.

Without any warning a blue portal opens and out came a huge group of people. Most of them had animal features like Camellia.

"Are you Piper?" a boy with brown hair and matching eyes asked.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked, warily.

"My name is Haruto, but you know me as Kage." Haruto introduced, "They're mine and Cam's friends. They came to help."

That's when he noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Cam?" Haruto asked with growl.

"They took her." I answered, "She tried to protect us, and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."

"Cam told us to protect Piper." Veemon explained, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Veemon, Ignis." A purple dragon said.

"And we're going to get her back." Haruto said as he turns around, "Everyone ready?! We're going to help the Sky Knights and defeat Nicole! And bring an end to this war! And save Tsuki!"

Just from Haruto's words, everyone let out a shout of encouragement.

How did Camellia touch the hearts of so many people?

"Where are you supposed to meet your friends?" Haruto asked me.

"Near the border of Cyclonia." I replied.

"Alright, everyone get ready!" Haruto command, "Summon your Familiars or Keyblade Gliders. Those who are DigiDestined have your Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate, Armor, Mega or DNA!"

Almost immediately, everyone was getting prepare for battle. Some summon Familiars, other summon some sort of gliders, and others had Digimon Digivolve.

"You ready?" Haruto asked me.

I nodded as my replied.

"Alight we'll slip into teams of three." Haruto informs, "Team #1 will me, Tai, Matt, Cody, TK, Kairi, King Mickey, Terra, Tala, Ian, and Vixen. I'll lead Team #1 and Tala will be my 2nd in-command."

"You ready to kick ass, Matt?" a brown-bushy hair asked a blonde.

"You beat!" the blonde replied, fisting bumping the brunette.

"Team #2 will be Sora, Izzy, Kari, Yolei, Xion, Donald, Aqua, Lea, Spencer, Suzuka, and Ray." Haruto continued, "Team #2's leaders will be Xion and Spencer. Lastly, Team #3 will be Joe, Ken, Sora, Vanitas, Riku, Goofy, Ventus, Kai, Bryan, and Suzume. Their leaders are Vanitas and Suzume."

Soon everyone got into their respective teams.

"Piper can you help us lead to the meeting point?" Haruto asked.

"Yes." I nodded going to my Skimmer.

 **Haruto's POV**

As soon as Piper left, I turn to Veemon and.

"Does she know?" I asked Veemon and Ignis, knowing what I'm asking.

"Yep, but she promised to keep Ayame a secret." Ignis answered, "Plus, Cam found her mate."

"She did?" I asked shocked, especially when she got her heart broken from Zeke.

"Yep and they're going on date once this is over." Veemon smirked, "Aerrow's very supportive about her past and accepts her for who she is."

"Well, first he need mine and everyone else's approval." I chuckled, "But let's focus on the fight, for now."

"Right!" Veemon and Ignis nodded with grin.

Soon we all walked out of the cave, ready to fight and save our friend.


	10. Final Battle

**_Chapter 9: Final Battle_**

It's been a week since we last heard from Piper, Veemon, Ignis, Camellia. For some reason I was getting a feeling that something happened to them.

We gather all of the Sky Knights and started making our way to Terra Cyclonia. Plus, we also told them to just knock them out, warning them that they're under a mind control.

"Aerrow, look!" Starling exclaimed pointing to the west.

We saw Piper, Ignis and Veemon, behind them were more creatures and people on them. Some were flying on strange gliders.

"Are you Aerrow?" a brown-haired teen asked from a red dino.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked the boy.

"Haruto Muto, Cam's cousin." The brunette answered, "Cam told us that you guys needed help."

"Pretty much." I nodded then noticed someone's missing, "Where's Cam?"

"They took her, Aerrow." Piper answered, "I tried to stop them, but…"

"It's alright, you guys tried your best." I interrupted.

"Team #2 and #3 get with Aerrow's teams and talk to their leaders." Haruto ordered.

The four people who I presumed are the leaders of the teams got to the teams.

"Kai, I'm switching you to my team." Haruto told, "Ian will take you place."

The dual-haired teen nodded and switch with a purple haired boy.

"Why'd do that?" Finn asked, making me confused also.

"Because, he'll need Kai and Tala to locate Cam." Ignis confessed, shocking everyone, "Come on, we need to rescue Cam."

"You bet!" I smirked, ready to end this war.

We all began to make our way to Cyclonia, to stop this war, free everyone, and save Camellia.

 **Normal POV**

Camellia groaned in pain, her head aching from the blast. Soon her eyes start to open and found herself in some kind of throne room. She tried to move, but couldn't, that when she discovered that she was bound by her ankles and wrists.

Camellia began to struggle against her binds.

"It's no use, Camellia." Nicole smirked using her magic on a machine, "I made those chains especially for you _and_ Ayame."

"You won't get away with this!" Camellia growled, feeling the strain of being separated from Ignis.

"That is if, they survive." Nicole said, "I also have Heartless under my control."

"WHAT!" Camellia shouted, her eyes glowing emerald green.

Camellia then looks straight ahead and found her brother and Cyclonis bind to the wall.

"Drake! Cyclonis!" Camellia exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they'll still alive." Nicole told.

"Master, they're coming towards us." a Talon said.

"Good, get all Talons ready for battle." Nicole ordered before the Talon left.

"Please, Nicole don't do this." Camellia plead, "All of this can end if you just give up and released everyone."

"About no." Nicole smirked as Camellia felt tainted darkness around her, "I want you to feel the same pain I felt."

Nicole held up a remote and press the bottom on it, causing electricity to flow through the chains and onto Camellia.

"AHHHH!" Camellia screamed in pain.

Once Nicole released the button, the shocks stop, causing smoke to come out from Camellia.

"Don't try to contact your brothers or cousin, this place is blocked by a powerful barrier." Nicole warned, "I wonder how much you'll last without your Servamp."

"Ae-rrow…" Camellia mumbled, trying to keep her Demon half at bay.

One thing Nicole didn't count was that she and Aerrow were already bonded.

 **Meanwhile with Aerrow and the Alliance…**

 _Camellia: Ae-rrow…_

Aerrow immediately looked around, almost as if he heard Camellia.

"What's up?" Starling asked.

"I could've sworn that I heard Cam calling my name." Aerrow answered gaining all of Veemon, Ignis, and Camellia's friends' attention.

"Aerrow did you say that you heard Cam?" Haruto questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Aerrow replied/asked.

"Aerrow can Piper and Starling lead the fight?" Haruto asked, "Maybe you'll be able find her."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because, Haruto, Kai, or I can't sense her." Tala admitted, shocking everyone, "Nicole must have some kind of barrier up."

"But Aerrow is able to sense Cam." Piper guessed, "Why?"

"I have a theory, but I still need more proof." Haruto informed.

"Alright." Aerrow agreed getting on his Skimmer with Radarr on his co-pilot seat, "Ready Radarr?"

Radarr nodded with squawked as he puts on his goggles.

Soon Aerrow takes into the sky, leading the alliance to attack Cyclonia. Just as they thought, there were Cyclonians waiting for them. A full-on battle started and what they discussed; they were knocking the pilots out. While Keyblade Wielders took care of the Heartless that were there.

"Aerrow, do you sense Cam?" Haruto asked the youngest Sky Knight.

Soon Aerrow began to look at the castle, trying to find Camellia. At that moment, his instincts told him that she was in the throne room.

"She's in the throne room!" Aerrow shouted, "Follow me!"

So, Aerrow lead Haruto, Kai, Tala, Ignis, and Veemon to the hanger bay. Thankfully, Nicole was focus on the battle that she didn't notice them entering the castle.

"Come on, the throne room is this way." Aerrow said leading the way, "Radarr stay here!"

"WarGrowlmon, you too!" Haruto told his partner.

They all follow him, hoping they're not too late.

Meanwhile, Camellia woke up again, and saw a man wearing black cloak with strange markings.

"You'll have your little princess, soon." Nicole said to the mystery man, "Once this is over, you'll have her."

"Fine." The mystery man grunted before disappearing like shadows.

"It seems that you're awake." Nicole teased as Camellia growls like a wild animal, "Don't be like that. I'll right back, I need to get some things from the lab. Be good."

Once Nicole was far away from the room, Camellia began to try to get the chains off of her. Shortly, Camellia's ears twitch, hearing noises of footsteps. She then took in the new scents.

The first scent: Vanilla and cinnamon.

Next scent: Peaches and cream.

Third scent: Apple and spice.

The fourth scent: Chocolate and peppermint.

Fifth scent: Strawberries and lemons.

Finally, the sixth scent: Spring rain and lavender.

Her eyes widen, knowing the owners of the scents.

"Phoenix, Wolf, Aerrow, Veemon Ignis, Haruto!?" Camellia shouted, hopefully.

"Cam/Vixi/Kiseki." The five called out while the small dragon roars.

"How did you guys find me?" Camellia asked.

"Somehow I'm able to sense where you are." Aerrow explained, pulling out his energy blades, "Hold still."

Aerrow then skillfully cut the chains, freeing Camellia. Once the chains were broken, Camellia falls into Aerrow's arms feeling safe.

"You okay, Vixi?" Tala asked, worry.

"Just feeling the Strain." Camellia said getting up and walked towards the machine, "This is what's giving Nicole her power boost."

"You sure?" Kai asked his sister in everything but blood.

"Positive." Camellia answered.

Camellia then reached under her shirt and pull out several kunais with exploding tags on them. She then throws onto the machine in random places.

"That's should do it." Camellia said turning to the five.

"Cam, we were so worry!" Veemon exclaimed, hugging her as Ignis flies onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Camellia assured, "Don't worry about me. Right we got to get out of here. First we got to get Drake and Cyclonis get of those chains."

"Already done." Aerrow shouted, cutting off the chains.

Kai and Tala caught Dark Ace with ease, while Haruto caught Cyclonis.

"Good let's get ou-AH!" Camellia began but was interrupted when a powerful blast hitting her in the back.

"Sorry, Cam, but I need you to stay here." Nicole informed, holding a black katana.

"I'm going to assumed that's Nicole." Aerrow guessed.

"Right on the dot." Haruto responded.

Camellia wave her arms around, controlling the wind making Nicole being pushed against the wall. Then pushed her on the ground making her skid across the floor before Nicole used ice magic to cover the hallway that Nicole was pushed into.

"Come on, that won't hold her for long." Camellia told as they make a run for it with Dark Ace and Cyclonis in tow.

"What about the tags?" Tala asked.

"I'll release them when we get to the hanger bay." Camellia said, causing her to stop in pain.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know, suddenly I just feel really weak." Camellia asked, shivering.

That got everyone worry, knowing about her 6th sense and health issues.

"I'll carry you." Aerrow said, putting Camellia in his arms.

They soon continued their running to the hanger bay. When they got there, they were stopped by an explosion, they turned to find a pissed off Nicole.

"Like I said before I need her to stay here." Nicole growled, "There are… some people who want to meet her."

"Yeah, right!" Tala growled, "More like use her like a weapon!"

"Cam isn't a weapon!" Haruto protested, "She's a living being like everyone else!"

"What about you Sky Knight?" Nicole glared, "What do you think about Camellia?"

Aerrow looks at Camellia, trying to figure everything out that's happened ever since he met her.

"To me, she's a member of the Storm Hawks!" Aerrow shouted, "She's just someone who very special and I love her for who she is!"

That cause everyone in the hanger bay to look at the Sky Knight in shock, even Camellia.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouts in surprised, while Radarr squawked.

Once the words that Camellia heard sunk in, she blushed deep red, causing her to hide her face against his chest.

"Well, what do you know?" Tala commented, "You actually managed to embarrass her."

"Shut up!" Nicole roared before another explosion happened, "What was that!?"

"Aerrow, put me down." Camellia said.

Aerrow nods and puts Camellia down on her feet, while Ignis eats a blood tablet. He then transforms into his Human Form and a chain appear from behind his neck, connecting to the cuff on her left hand.

"Your machine is destroyed." Camellia explained, "I planted exploding tags on it. Now that it destroyed, your magic boost will go away. Everyone from your control will be free."

Nicole just continued to growl as tainted darkness continued to grow.

"Please Nicole, stop this." Camellia begged with a sad look, "Let me help you."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS!" Nicole screamed.

"I do." Camellia confessed, "I have seen so many people died who protected me so that I can live. But they'll always live in my heart and memories forever. I'll also never forget the others who lost their lives at the abbey."

"How, you're afraid of Humans!" Nicole told.

Aerrow gasped at the shocking truth.

Camellia afraid of Humans?

"You're right." Camellia admitted, "I am afraid of Humans. But they are some Humans who aren't bad at. Sure, they make mistakes, so do we, but we learn from those mistakes."

Nicole backs away in fear, never seeing this side of Camellia.

"So, please Nicole stop this." Camellia begged again.

But instead of listening, Nicole stepped forward and sent a blast of lightning at Camellia and hit her in the chest, making her barked in pain and sending her backwards, Ignis caught her on time.

"Cam!" Aerrow shouted running to her.

Soon the whole place began to crumble from the explosions. Nicole escaped by a dark portal.

"Aerrow, we got to get out of here!" Veemon shouted before Aerrow takes Camellia back into his arms.

"Right!" Aerrow nodded.

Kai and Tala summon their familiars again with Dark Ace in tow, while Haruto got on WarGrowlmon's back with Cyclonis, Ignis, and Veemon. Aerrow got back on his Skimmer with Radarr and Camellia. He put Camellia in front him so that he could protect her better.

As they pull out, they all saw the people who Nicole had under her control were breaking free. They were all confused and daze about everything, almost like dream.

But Aerrow wasn't worry about that right now, his main concern is Camellia and getting her injuries treated.

As the Sky Knights help the confused Talons, Aerrow landed on the Condor with Camellia in his arms.

"I need a medic now!" Aerrow shouted, holding Camellia.

Xion came running to them, seeing the severe injuries that Camellia had.

"Lay her down." Xion instructed.

Aerrow nodded and did as Xion instructed. Soon she began to use her magic to heal her injuries. After an hour, Xion stopped and took hand arms off her chest.

"It's all I can do for now." Xion said, "The rest can be done by a doctor or an experienced Healer."

"Don't you have an experienced Healer?" Finn asked.

"How can we when our experienced Healer is injured." Vanitas commented as everyone looks at Camellia.

"Stork take us to the closest hospital." Aerrow ordered as Stork and the other airships began to make their way to hospital, "Piper contact them and tell them that they have patients coming their way."

A few hours, they finally made it to one. Haruto told them that more Healers were coming so that they could make sure that the Imperius Curse was completely gone. And once Aerrow entered the lobby, the doctors brought a stretcher and had Aerrow put her on it. As soon as she was place on it, she was roll away, leaving Aerrow and everyone else in the waiting room.

Another few hours later, Healers came and examine the Talons, along with Dark Ace and Cyclonis. They were all check and the Imperius Curse was completely gone. An hour later, a doctor finally came out.

"How she is?" Aerrow immediately asked.

 **Head doctor: She's fine, everything went well.**

"That's good." Matt said with a sigh of relief.

 **Head doctor: But…**

"But?" Bryan repeated.

 **Head doctor: Has Ms. Anderson been sick before?**

"A week and a half ago." Piper answered, "Why?"

 **Head doctor: Apparently, Ms. Anderson was experiencing some complications.**

"What complications?" Kai asked going on full alert.

 **Head doctor: Ms. Anderson had two viruses in her system. Pneumonia being the secondary inflection, she also had the flu.**

Soon no sound came out of them, shocked that Camellia had this going on.

"I didn't know." Aerrow finally spoke.

"Cam knows how to hide these things very well." Ignis confessed.

 **Head doctor: Right now, we have her in antibiotics and we're confident that we'll be able to move her to the general ward tomorrow. Just to be on the safe side, we're going keep her on antibiotics and keep her until we see improvements in her health. Once she can leave, not much active labor for a month.**

"Can we see her?" Haruto asked, "Or can at least one of us stay with her? She doesn't do with waking up in hospitals."

 **Head doctor: Only one person. She can have visitors when we move her to the general ward.**

"It should be Haruto, Kai, or Tala." Aerrow insisted, making everyone look at him, "You guys know more about Cam than any of us."

"He's right." Vanitas agreed, "Kai, you or Tala should stay with her. They know more of her health than any of us."

"I agree." Haruto nodded.

"We'll switch every two hours." Kai proposed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tala replied, "Kai you go first."

"Right." Kai said before turning to them, "If anything happens, you guys will be the first to know. Veemon, Ignis you two are coming also."

"Right!" Veemon and Ignis nodded.

As Kai, Veemon, and Ignis heads to Camellia's room, while the others head to the Condor to get some sleep. Soon day falls into night and in Camellia's room, everything was silent expect for sound of the heart monitor. Along with that, she also had two IV's on her left arm.

As Camellia sleeps, she begins to have a strange dream.

 **Dream**

 **"Where am I?"** **Camellia** **asked herself, "The last thing I remember was getting hit Nicole's lightning."**

 **Woman's voice: That's correct,** **Camellia** **.**

 **Hanako heard a woman's voice echo around the room. She sits up in shock.**

 **"Who are you?"** **Camellia** **asked nervously.**

 **Suddenly she sees her arms light up. When the light died down a little, she looks in the mirror across from her. She gasped because there was that looked like a head of something on her right arm, follow by a claw on her upper right arm. What seemed to be wing on her chest, followed by another claw on her upper left arm and a tail on her left arm.**

 **The room she was sleeping in was gone and replaced with clouds.**

 **"Where am I? Hello?"** **Camellia** **called.**

 **Mystery voice:** **Camellia** **it is me, you know me.**

 **Then a large glowing red dragon appeared in front of her, its eyes boring into** **Camellia's** **. At first, she felt fear and awe, but was quickly replaced with comfort and peace.**

 **"You're the Crimson Dragon."** **Camellia** **said as the dragon nods her head, "Why did you choose me? I'm supposed to be the Keeper, but I think I'm not cut out for it."**

 **The dragon moves beside** **Camellia** **her and nuzzled her side and warmth spread throughout her body.**

 **Crimson Dragon: For those who I choose to be my Singers must be worthy, so far, I don't regret my choices. The one who holds my soul must be worthy and pure-**

 **Camellia** **cuts her off with a snort.**

 **"I think you got your facts wrong. I grew up in an abbey where we were trained to be weapons, there's ain't nothing pure about me."** **Camellia said,** **feeling her smiling.**

 **Crimson Dragon: There's one thing that you've kept pure.**

 **Camellia** **felt herself blush deep red.**

 **Crimson Dragon: I don't look at the outside, I'm looking at your soul. If you accept, I'll give you'll merge with my soul.**

 **"I thought we were merged already."** **Camellia** **said.**

 **Crimson Dragon: As the sixth Singer you only hold some of my powers, but if you accept, then we'll merge, and we'll be able to stay connected. In a way you'll be the host and you'll also be able some of my powers.**

 **"Sounds like a pretty good deal. Plus, I've got nothing better to do, I accept."** **Camellia** **said accepting the terms.**

 **The dragon roars, took off into the air, turns around and flew straight at her. She opens her arms as the dragon flew at her gut. It flew into her and disappeared. Her body felt hot like last time.**

 **Dream End**

 ****The Next Day****

Aerrow and the others were heading back to the hospital, hoping that Camellia was getting better.

Once they got to her room, they found her awake and sitting up, eating red jello. Sitting in the chairs were Veemon, Ignis, Kai, and Tala

"Hey guys!" Camellia called out, hoarsely with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked the Hybrid.

"Okay." Camellia said as her voice is raw and obviously was strain for her to keep her breathing steadily, "As usual, I'm on pain meds so I'm not in a lot of pain. I'm able to keep some food down, but only light foods."

"I was told by the docs that they'll moving you later." Haruto said, leaning against the wall.

"Yep, I guess I must be getting better." Camellia smiled then becomes nervous.

"What's up?" Ken asked, knowing that look.

"How's Drake and Cyclonis?" the Child of Miracles asked.

"They're both awake and well." Vanitas answered, "They don't seem to remember anything that happened. Not even your brother, the last thing he remembers was when he, the original Storm Hawks, and the Alliance were heading to Cyclonia to defeat them once and for all."

"But still though, I would still like to beat him up." Bryan growled, angrily.

Soon, Brayn, Kai, Tala, Spencer, and Ian were releasing Killer Intent. Everyone but a select few shivered with the tense air.

"Calm down guys." Camellia chuckled, "No matter how you see it, he's still my brother."

"If you say so, cuz." Haruto replied, "But I still don't like him."

"So, you and Aerrow are going to date?" Veemon smirked.

"Veemon!" Aerrow and Camellia shouted, both blushing deep red.

"After that little confession that Aerrow did, yesterday then I would say yes." Kai grinned.

"Then you're alright if Aerrow and I date?" Camellia asked, "So, no trying to kill him? No threats? And no following us if we go on dates?"

"No. Yes and no. Lastly, No." Tala answered, "As long as he doesn't hurt you in any way or force you into something you don't like then we're fine."

"Now, he just has to meet your folks _and_ the twins." Haruto commented, "Hell, he'll have to meet the whole family."

"We'll leave you guys be." Kai said walking out of the room with Tala and Veemon.

"We'll be down the hall if you need us." Haruto said, holding out his arm, "Come on Ignis."

"Thanks guys." Camellia smiled before closing her eyes as they left.

"You're tired?" Aerrow asked the youngest Huntress.

"Yeah." Camellia murmured.

Aerrow climbed into bed with her, pulled the Child of Miracles close to him and let Camellia rest her head on his chest.

"Sleep now, Crystal." Aerrow whisper, giving her a nickname.

After two long weeks, Camellia was well enough the leave the hospital. Aerrow came to her hospital room to pick her up.

"Ready, Crystal?" Aerrow asked, wrapping his arms around Camellia's waist.

Yep!" Camellia smiled as Aerrow gently kissed Camellia on the forehead.

"By the way, your brother wants to talk to you." Aerrow said as Camellia freezes.

"Really?" Camellia asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Aerrow answered remembering what Drake told him, "He's waiting by the doors."

Somehow sensing her nervousness, Aerrow place a hand on her shoulder.

"You want me to go with you?" Aerrow asked.

"That would be great." Camellia said as the two walked.

Truth be told, there he was, wearing normal civilian clothes. By his side was Cyclonis also wearing normal clothes.

Soon the two walked together where Darke and Cyclonis were.

"Hello, Drake, Cyclonis." Camellia said walking with Aerrow.

"Hello Amber." Drake said nervously.

"My name isn't Cyclonis." Cyclonis confessed, "That was the name, my adoptive grandmother gave me. My real name is Annabelle."

"WHAT!" Camellia, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian shouted.

"That's impossible!" Kai protested.

"What's going on?" Junko asked.

"We knew another girl at the abbey with the same name as her." Tala explained, "And she actually looks just like her."

"But on the night when we tried to escape, we got separated from each other." Kai enlightened.

"She must've found a portal and got sucked in." Vanitas guessed, "And became Cyclonis."

"That pretty much hits right on the dot." Cyclonis now named Annabelle confirmed.

"And she's telling the truth." Camellia vouches as everyone looks at her, "Remember with my hearing, I can hear heartbeats."

"I forgot." Sora chuckled nervously.

"Can we talk, Amber?" Drake asked again.

"On the condition that Aerrow comes with me." Camellia told.

"Alright." Drake agreed with a nod.

"Aerrow you better make sure that nothing happens to Cam!" Tai yelled with a fist raised up.

Aerrow nods back at them as a replied and turn back to walk with Drake and Camellia. The three walked to a secluded field away from everyone, but close by. Ironically there was a bench big enough for the three to sit in. Aerrow sat on the left, while Drake sat on the right, and Camellia sat in between them. Ignis was nearby, watching from the shadows.

"Amber, I'm-" Drake began.

"It's Camellia." The Child of Miracles interrupted.

"Camellia, I'm sorry." Drake sighed.

"I know you're sorry." Camellia confessed as he and Aerrow looked her, "But my question is why? Why did you leave me at the hell hole?"

"So, everything your foster brothers told me was true." Drake sighed again.

"Yes." Camellia said in a quiet voice, "And to be honest there are still some things that I still to get over. Also, you never still answer my question."

"After mom and dad died, I tried my best to take care of you." Drake recalled, "You already know about our family, the Nightingales?"

"Yeah, we're from a long line of Shinobis." Camellia remembered.

"That's half true." Drake responded, "On our father's side we come from Atmos. While our mother is from Earth, who comes from a long line of Shinobis."

Camellia and Aerrow look at Drake shocked at the truth.

"Our mother came to Atmos with a team of Huntsmen and Huntress'." Drake explained, "Our father was the Sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks and Lightning Strike's co-pilot."

"Cool that's means you're also a descendant of a Storm Hawk!" Aerrow smiled.

"That's correct." Drake nodded, "I presume that you know what a Huntress is? Since you're one as well."

"Yeah." Camellia nodded, looking at her Arashi, "So, was mom Human or…"

"I'll tell you that later." Drake promised, "Anyway, after mom and dad died, I tried my best to take care of you."

"I'm guessing that something happened." Aerrow chimed in.

"Yes, a few weeks later, Camellia started hearing voices." Drake answered, "She kept saying that it was either people who died or spirits from duel monster cards. I always thought that you were just lonely and had imaginary friends."

"But over time it was getting to you." Camellia quivered, "Then that was when you left me at the abbey. Then you went to Atmos to take dad's place."

"Yes, something that I've always regretted." Drake responded.

"But why didn't you go get her then?" Aerrow glared.

Drake just simply stared at Aerrow with a knowingly look.

"Right I forgot." Aerrow chuckled.

"Will you forgive me Camellia?" Drake asked.

"It's going to take a while for me to forgive you, but I'll try to let you back in my life." Camellia answered looking at the sky.

"Thank you." Drake bowed his head.

"You do know that you're going to be watched by everyone?" Camellia asked her brother.

"I know, that's expected." Drake nodded, "And I'll try to understand your powers better."

"That's all I asked." Camellia smiled.

"I also own you an apology, Aerrow." Drake said, looking at the Sky Knight.

"Why?" Aerrow, confused.

"I killed your father and the rest of family." Drake replied.

"It wasn't your fault; it was all Nicole's fault." Aerrow countered, "She controlled you and everyone else on Cyclonia."

"He's right." Camellia nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Drake asked, "I doubt that the people of Atmos won't want me here. Same goes for Annabelle."

"I guess we two can come live with me." Camellia offered, "My house is big and has a lot of room. Even Phoenix and others like with me."

"Will that be alright with them?" Aerrow asked.

"They will be since I can also blackmail them." Camellia smirked, showing her fangs.

"Should've known be you a trickster." Drake muttered.

"Hey, I got to keep up my kinds' reputation of being tricksters." The Hybrid of Miracles smirked, making Drake and Aerrow laugh.

"We should probably get back, or the guys will get worry." Aerrow suggested, now knowing how protective some of his girlfriend's friends are.

"Alright." Camellia agreed standing up and began to walk, the turned around, "Aren't you coming or not?"

Aerrow and Drake chuckled at the young Hybrid and went to go catch up with her.

Even though Camellia knows that her adventure isn't over yet, she knows that her family, friends, partners, and her mate will have her back.


End file.
